Perseus Son of Chaos: The Road to Vengeance
by TC.ya27135
Summary: After the Second Giant War, Percy was betrayed, exiled and hunted. He was visited by the creator himself and offered a deal. To go back to the past and bring down Olympus after defeating Kronos and Gaea as his son. His second life was not as sweet he thought he would be, the future is known by his worst enemy as well. The Gods, the Titans, the Giants, they are all after him now.
1. Prologue: The Betrayed

_Hey everyone_

_Sorry for the long wait_

_Anyways I'm back!_

_And here is the prologue of Son of Chaos, just as promised!_

_Enjoy!_

Prologue: The Betrayed

Percy was walking on Half Blood Hill, making his way towards camp borders.

He wore a worn blue T-shirt and jeans, covered by a silver hoodie. Blood stain was all over his clothes and face. A silver backpack was resting on his shoulders as his right hand were in the pockets of his hoodie, carefully holding a beautiful necklace between his fingers.

A blue, heart-shaped crystal charm was pierced through the long, silver chain. How this necklace came into Percy's possession is a long story. He received it as a gift from the Nereid, goddess of water Thetis after the Second Giant War.

The final battle took place in the ancient lands, the Original Mt. Olympus in Greece. It was the bloodiest war in history, even worse than the First Giant War.

Over a thousand monsters were unleashed on the demigods by Gaea with the assistance of Tartarus. The Giants, the Titans, they all returned to the land they were born and fought the Gods once again.

Under the lead of the greatest hero ever lived, Percy Jackson, the Olympians won again, but at a great cost. Many Gods and Goddesses nearly faded during the fight with the Giants and the Titans, no more than fifty Greek and Roman demigods and legacies survived.

Just like the final battle of the Second Titan War, Percy faced Gaea alone. He created a massive water hurricane from the ocean and brought it down at Gaea, destroying the Primordial Goddess of Earth's reforming body and put her back into slumber.

Percy was offered godhood again, to become the thirteen Olympian, but he declined once again. In exchange, Hazel Levesque was allowed to remain in the mortal world and Hades and Hestia took his place as the new Olympians. After making the demand again, he finally got to see Calypso being released from her prison.

To show him their appreciations, Hades gifted Percy the Adamantine blade by his namesake in the ancient times with the son of Zeus' consent, blessed by Zeus too. As for Hestia, she made her favorite hero her first and only champion.

What made the day even better was, by some miracle, Athena told Percy she was wrong about him, as they turned out to be getting alone just fine.

Percy returned the position as Praetor of New Rome to Jason, and he was made an Honorary Praetor and a legend of Rome, the first and the only Greek ever achieved it in history.

Annabeth and Percy were the only ones out of the seven heroes chose to stay at Camp Half Blood.

A days later two demigods with jet black hair and see green eyes showed up at Camp Half Blood, Theseus and Grace, a son and a daughter of Poseidon. They are full blood siblings and Percy was glad he finally had some little siblings at first.

It turned out Theseus was an arrogant, selfish jerk, who by some miracle quickly became Poseidon's all time favorite son. Gracie on the other hand was two years younger than Theseus and four years younger than Percy. She was nice, kind, smart and brave, unlike Theseus.

Once Percy defended Gracie from being bullied by Theseus, and Poseidon snapped at both Percy and Gracie.

Percy was sad at first when he realized Poseidon only pretended to care about him before, but he got over it every time he thinks about Annabeth, his wise girl. Although she became a little distant recently, but he didn't care.

He loves her, and as long as he still has the girl of his dreams and his sister, he doesn't care about anything else.

Percy asked Athena for her blessing to marry Annabeth, and of course, he had to retrieve the seven golden apples guarded by Ladon in the Garden of Hesperides, the apples of immortality, Heracles' eleventh labor.

He did the impossible and defeated Ladon, for the first time in history. Percy managed to cut of Ladon's ninety-nine of a hundred heads, making it surrender, and left the Garden of Hesperides that he hated with a passion ever since Zoe died there when he was fourteen.

That was a few hours ago.

Right now, he just entered camp, only to find a few close friends in his view, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Katie, Connor, Travis, Malcom, Will and Rachel looked beyond pissed. And his little sister, Grace just looked sad.

He followed their gazes, and he almost vomited.

On the beach, the Greek demigods were cheering, his half brother Theseus was making out with a blonde girl who had a honey tan on her skin.

Percy looked away in disgust. Seriously, only a dumb, lovesick Aphrodite girl would kiss a prick like Theseus.

"Wait, blond hair and honey tan?'

Quickly, Percy gazed back at the beach, and he froze on the spot.

The girl who was kissing Theseus, was none other than Annabeth Chase.

Tears streamed down his cheek as his vision blurred.

'So she never loved me' Percy thought.

All those times, kisses and acts were just for spotlights she gets from dating the Savior of Olympus.

What a wise plan for a daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom.

"I'm sorry." Nico whispered sadly as the Son of Hades turned to face his cousin.

Thalia, on the other hand looked like she was ready to explode any second now.

"Thalia," Percy managed to get out as he half-choked, "Don't, she is not worth it."

Thalia nodded grudgingly as she barely restrained herself from killing Annabeth.

"Thanks for standing by me guys," Said Percy sadly, "But I can't stay here anymore."

"Are you leaving?" A soft voice came into his ears as a pair of small arms was wrapped around him from behind.

Percy turned and leaned down to look at his sister who was now at the edge of crying, "I'm sorry Gracie," Percy whispered apologetically, "But I have to leave."

He then held his little sister in his strong arms for one last time, before saying, "Rachel will take care of you while I'm gone, stay safe and train hard, okay?"

Rachel nodded sadly as Percy passed Gracie to her.

He turned around to look at his friends with a sad smile on his face as he raced into his cabin for the last time.

He roughly stuffed anything of his inside the magical backpack he was carrying, as stepped outside the cabin.

Percy made his way to the stables as a pure black Pegasus came into his view. He patted on its head as he climbed on the Pegasus.

'Hey boss!' Said Blackjack cheerfully, 'Where are we heading?'

'Away from here' Percy spoke back in their minds.

'How long will we be gone?' Asked the Pegasus.

'For a long time my friend, for a long time.' Replied Percy firmly as Blackjack waved his wings, taking them into the air.

Line Break

Two teenagers around the age of eighteen were running on the streets of Toronto.

One of them is a tall, muscular boy with jet black hair and flaming orange eyes with a small circle of sea green around his pupil. He wore a silver T-shirt and a pair of worn blue jeans. A black watch was resting on his left wrist as a silver bracelet was on his other wrist.

Closely next to him was a tall girl with flaming orange eyes too as electricity flew around her pupil in an electric blue ring. She wore a silver jacket and a pair of black jeans as her mid length black hair rested on her shoulders.

They came to an abrupt stop as the girl stumbled to the ground, breathing heavily as the boy rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath too.

"I think we lost them." Said the boy.

The girl responded eagerly, "Let's camp here for the night."

The boy nodded as he put down his silver backpack, pulling out a much smaller pack.

"Go and get some sleep Thals, I'll take the first watch." Said the boy, while pointing a finger to the silver tent just magically appeared behind him.

The girl looked like she wanted to argue, but her terrible feelings told her better. She smiled at the boy thankfully as she climbed into the tent.

"Thanks kelp head." Called the girl tiredly before hitting the pillow.

The boy sat outside the tent as his right hand glowed in a warm orange, lighting a fire. He stared into distance as his mind drifted into thoughts.

Not long after he left camp, Zeus ordered to hunt Percy down, because apparently he's too powerful, and happens to be his brother's son who could, all the sudden try to dethrone him and take over Olympus, after risking his life for a dozen times to save it, twice.

Besides, he is not needed anymore, since they already have the greatest hero alive, Theseus on their side.

Out of all the council members, only Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Hestia, Athena (Surprisingly) and Artemis objected, the rest (Including Poseidon) voted to hunt him down and kill him, because Percy Jackson is nothing but "a pathetic, worthless brat who dared to try to harm him brother, the greatest hero ever lived".

Artemis and her hunt refused to take any part in hunting down "The only descent man ever lived" and since she is an Olympian, Zeus couldn't do anything to her.

Athena, on the other hand, claimed if her daughter is going to be with a "sea spawn with kelp for brains", she'd prefer the brave, loyal hero instead of that "arrogant, annoying, disgusting coward like his father who is nothing but bluff".

Out of all the demigods left, only his friends refused to follow Zeus' order and hunt down Percy, plus the Romans, who I quote "will not betray the only Greek hero they've ever respected because unlike the Greeks, they have honor"

You aren't going to believe what happened next.

Being the arrogant, paranoid, prideful, selfish, power-thirst dick he is, Zeus hurl a bolt of lightning from his Master Bolt, blasting New Rome where it stands to nothing but ruins, murdering every single Roman demigod and legacy remaining on Earth, including his own son, Jason Grace.

On the other hand, the hot-headed, blood thirst prick Ares, flashed down to Camp Half Blood, running his spear through every single person who remained loyal to Percy. And when he drove his spear into his daughter Clarisse's chest, he didn't even flinch.

Even the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare wasn't spared. Just before she died, people heard the last prophecy she will ever give,

"The ones who were betrayed shall reborn,

Death unleash through their vengeance.

Sky and Sea beware of Time and Earth,

Destruction ends an era

Then Ares cut her head clean off with his broadsword.

Percy's mortal parents, Sally and Paul Blofis, were drown to death. The only people survived were Nico and Thalia, who were lucky enough to be in the Underworld and with the hunt when the "purge" began.

They were seriously pissed when they heard what happened. Nico vowed to make all those followed Zeus' lead's afterlives more painful than Tartarus, and Thalia left the hunt to join Percy on the run from the Gods, with the consent and blessing from Artemis.

A few weeks later, Thalia found Percy in Chicago, fending off Cyclops. They've been running together ever since, and that was about two years ago.

During their time on the run, Hestia offered to adopt them, since Percy and Thalia no longer consider Zeus or Poseidon their father, and they were more than happy to say yes.

Hestia would help them as much as she can, but most of the times, it's just Percy and Thalia.

They even received some help from Amphitrite and Triton occasionally because apparently, Poseidon was dumb enough to replace two deities of sea with a mortal woman and a worthless demigod as the new queen and prince of Atlantis. And of course, the biggest bitch mankind has ever seen became the new princess of Atlantis.

At the thought of that, Percy climbed into their tent. It's enchanted with magic, so it has a lot more than enough space for two people.

"Hey." Greeted Percy calmly, after everything they've been through, they've grown rather close.

"What's up kelp head?" Asked Thalia in a tired voice.

Percy was about to respond when he noticed Thalia tried to hide her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Asked Percy, concern was all over his face.

"I'm fine Percy, really." Said Thalia while pretending to be okay, but when you've been best friends with someone for years, it's hard to hide something from them.

"No you are not." Responded Percy while shocking his head, an amused grin on his face. He knows Thalia too well.

"Come here," Said Percy while lying down at the place next to Thalia, wrapping his arm around her back.

Instead of pushing him away, a small smile crept on Thalia's lips as she snuggled into Percy's warm embrace.

"Better now?" Asked Percy warmly.

Thalia nodded eagerly as the happy smile was still on her face.

"Thalia," Continued Percy in a soft tone, "There is something I want to ask you."

Thalia raised a curious eyebrow at him, but gestured him to continue.

"Why, Thalia?" Whispered Percy, while stroking her now long, not-so-spiky-anymore black hair softly, "You almost killed Ann… Her, you disobeyed Zeus and you left the hunt."

Percy then paused carefully, before continuing, "I know you, Thalia. You might do things without thinking straight, but that is just not… You."

Thalia remained silent. Her heart beat faster as her cheek reddened a bit at the thought of finally confessing. Truth to be told, she knew this moment would come someday. She took a deep breath, calming herself down before replying,

"Honestly Percy, I was mad and jealous at her at the same time. I fell in love with you the second I saw your beautiful eyes staring into mine. I never said anything because I knew you were head over heels for her. I joined the hunt because if I declined then Artemis would have offered her instead, and she would have said yes. I didn't want to break your heart so…"

Thalia never got the chance to finish that sentence, because her lips were sealed by another pair of warm, salty ones.

She felt like heaven.

A few moments later, they broke apart, gasping for oxygen. Percy stared right into Thalia's eyes as the words that she's been dying to hear for years finally came from the boy of her dreams, "I love you too, Thalia."

Thalia had the biggest smile on her face as she leaned in, pulling Percy into another deep, heated kiss. Truth to be told, Percy has always felt attracted to Thalia too, only he never knew Thalia returned these feelings because she covered her emotions too well. When he finally had the guts to tell Thalia, she joined the hunt.

They kept kissing each other like there's no tomorrow, and it was the best night of their lives.

Only if they knew what awaits them.

_As usual, Read, like & Review!_

_Your support is vitally important to me!_

_Stay tune for more to come in the next chapter!_

_Thanks for reading_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye and Reunion

_Hello everyone!_

_Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows, this story has gotten a lot better start than Champion of the Primordials._

_A new poll is up on my profile, please go vote for it, it's very important for me!_

_Now, read and enjoy!_

Chapter One: Goodbye and Reunion

Thalia slowly opened her eyes as the events took place in the previous night came back to her. A huge grin crept on her face at the thought of Percy and her.

'Finally' She thought happily.

However, a voice from behind dragged her out of her own thoughts.

"Good morning beautiful." Greeted Percy as he kissed her long hair.

"Hey." Thalia greeted back softly before leaning in, giving Percy a deep, passionate kiss, which he gladly returned. Yes, they were cuddling into each other's arms, naked, but they are both eighteen, which is old enough to umm… You know.

Moments later, Percy pulled back, "Thalia," He whispered softly, "As much as I'd love to lie in bed with you all day, we should really get moving."

Thalia nodded grudgingly, before giving Percy a quick peck on the lips.

They got up, got dressed and quickly packed their things before getting moving again, running from the large amount of monsters attracted by their scents and these idiotic demigods sent by Zeus to hunt them down.

Line Break

Unknown to the two of them, or the Gods, a tall man with pale skin, dark hair and black eyes in black suit and white shirt was watching.

He sighed because he knew what the poor boy has been through in his life is only tip of an iceberg at what's coming next.

They say the Fates are cruel and yet himself didn't know that the Fates can possibly be that cruel. He stood up from his sofa, started pacing around his room before stopping suddenly, as if he just made a huge decision, which is exactly what happened, he waved his hand as three people, two teenage girls and a teenage boy materialized in front of him, looking beyond confused.

The first girl has long silky black hair and volcanic black eyes, average height. The second girl is tall, with long chocolate brown hair, eye color shifting between blue and brown. The boy was a tall, muscular figure with dark hair and too brown eyes.

'This is going to take a while' He thought to himself before speaking up.

Line Break

Percy and Thalia are now having a run for their live as dozens of Celestial Bronze arrows piercing through air, landing dangerously close to the two demigods while they barely managed to dodge, receiving new cuts and bruises every few seconds.

"Damn it!" Percy cursed as he tapped his watch, extending it into a Imperial Gold shield just in time to block another volley of mixed golden and bronze arrows.

"Athena and Apollo campers!" Yelled Thalia while blocking endless arrows with her own shield, Aegis.

"Cover me!" Percy yelled back to Thalia, the loud sound of arrows piercing through air is really getting on his nerves.

Thalia nodded before raising her right arm, calling down a powerful bolt of electricity then redirected it to the ground, blasting a dozen of archers of their feet.

Percy took his opportunity as he twisted the blue charm pierced on his silver necklace, turning it into a silver bow. He then pulled back the string as a silver arrow materialized on the string, before releasing it at a boy with brown hair and red eyes, a son of Ares most likely, earning a loud scream from the demigod.

He then fired another dozen of arrows at the demigods in pursuit, retaliating effectively as his arrows went through their shoulders, arms and legs.

Percy grabbed Thalia's hand as they quickly roamed through streets, avoiding arrows and angry campers in pursuit. They kept running through blocks after blocks, while dodging arrows and throwing knives, holding onto each other's hands tightly.

Percy cursed loudly when they came to an open field, now they have no choice but to face around twenty angry demigods.

Percy uncapped his pen, turning it into his Celestial Bronze sword Anaklusmos, while tapping his watch as it transformed into a circular Imperial Gold shield. Thalia did the same, she brought out her mace, extending it into a Celestial Bronze spear. She then tapped her bracelet resting on her left wrist, revealing the terrifying image of the head of Medusa, Aegis.

Just as they readied their weapons, the demigods in pursuit caught up to them, led by Theseus and Annabeth themselves with smug smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, look what we…" Started Annabeth, but before she could even finish the sentence, a loud scream from her boyfriend interrupted her.

Everyone turned their gazes to Theseus who is now lying on the floor, screaming agonizingly while holding where once his manhood is with his hands, an orange arrow penetrated the floor between his legs.

"Oops," a voice turned everyone's attention to other end of the field, only to see Percy playing with the string of his orange bow with an innocent look on his face, while Thalia was using every ounce of her strength to stop herself from bursting into lagghter.

"My bad, must have slipped."

There.

Pure rage took over Annabeth as the daughter of Athena charged directly at Percy with her dagger, soon followed by around two dozens campers who were stupid enough to attack the two most powerful demigods alive.

Percy uncapped his ballpoint pen, turning it into his trustworthy Celestial Bronze sword as Thalia transformed her mace into her spear before tapping on her bracelet, causing many demigods to flinch at the terrifying sight of Medusa's head.

The it began.

Percy and Thalia fought back to back just like what they've been doing since they were thirteen, stabbing, slashing, slicing, swinging, cutting, showing no mercy to the enemy demigods.

Just after Percy plunged his sword into the last demigod's chest, a loud scream came behind him.

Percy turned and he almost fainted.

A dagger was stabbed into Thalia's stomach from her back, and the person held the dagger was none other than Annabeth Chase, with her invisibility cap on her left hand.

Anger took over Percy as his vision reddened. Without thinking, he rushed over to Thalia's side. He then pulled out Thalia's silver hunting knife and drove it right into Annabeth's skull, much to the daughter of Athena's terror.

"Blackjack!" Percy screamed in panic as he gently pick Thalia up in his arms, careful to not hurt her.

A few moments later, a pure black Pegasus landed next to them. Percy wasted no time as he jumped on Blackjack. The Pegasus flied at top speed after Percy whispered their destination to his ears.

Percy set Thalia gently on the ground as soon as they landed, tears are now streaming down his cheek as he hurriedly stuffed some nectar and ambrosia into her mouth, but the wound wasn't getting any better. Instead, it turned green.

Of course that bitch would poison her dagger and didn't even have the decency to stab Thalia in the front.

"Hang on there Thalia, you are going to be alright." Percy comforted Thalia, but himself didn't even believe that.

"Percy," Thalia managed to speak weakly as she reached her hand up, wiping a drop of tear away from Percy's face, "It's okay."

"No Thalia just… Please… Don't die on me, I-I can't…" Percy pleaded sadly as more tears dropped down from his eyes.

"Percy… I have no regrets… I'm g-glad that-that I can… Die in your arms," Thalia said weakly as she gave Percy one last smile, "I love you Percy… Now… Kiss me…"

Percy nodded sadly as he leaned down, pressing his lips against Thalia's, and when he pulled back, Thalia already closed her eyes forever.

Tears are now racing down Percy's face uncontrollably as he mourned over his dead girlfriend.

He lied down next to Thalia as he stared into the night's sky. Stars have darkened as if they were sad about Thalia too. In the sky, the huntress was just as bright as ever, running with her bow in her hands as she smiled sadly at Percy.

'Zoe' Percy thought sadly as he brought out Anaklusmos, 'Guess I'll see you soon'

Then he stabbed his sword down at his chest.

"NO!"

Line Break

A loud scream stopped Percy, he turned to see a tall man with pale skin and black eyes and hair in traditional black suit, white shirt and blue tie, a businessman looking.

"There is no need for that," Said the man as he pointed his finger at Anaklusmos at the word 'that', "Young Perseus."

"Who are you? How do you no me and what do you want?" Questioned Percy as he eyed the man suspiciously.

"Ah, a lot of questions I see." Replied the man half-amusingly, "I am Chaos, Creator of Universe, the first primordial."

Percy dropped to a knee as he bowed to Chaos, but Chaos just waved him off, "Who do you think I am, Zeus? Don't bow or call me lord, I hate it when people to that."

"As for what I want," Continued Chaos, "I am here to make you an offer. Tell me Perseus, why do you want to kill yourself?"

"There is nothing left that's worth living for." Replied Percy as he saddened at the thought of Thalia.

Chaos nodded half-heartedly, "That might me true, but how would you like a second chance to set things right and see your girlfriend again?"

Percy raised a curious eyebrow at the creator, "What do you mean by that?"

"I am going to send you back in time, to when you were twelve, only this time, you will be my son, instead of Poseidon's. But first, you must train."

Percy nodded at Chaos, although he has an odd feeling about this, he would do whatever it takes to see Thalia again.

"Good, enough talk already, let's introduce you to some friends." Said Chaos as he snapped his fingers, creating a black vortex in front of them.

Line Break

Percy stepped through the vortex, and the first thing he noticed is that they are in what appears to be a large living room.

"Welcome to the Void," Said Chaos from behind, "You will spend some time to train here, and you will receive my blessing as well as Chronos', Ouranos', Hemera's and Nyx's blessings. Oh and I think you will be happy to see some people here, they will be joining your journey in the future as well."

Percy gave Chaos a confuse glare, but Chaos just gestured him forward.

When he saw the 'companies' Chaos was talking about, his jaw dropped.

Line Break

Five Years Later

Percy sidestepped his opponent's attack as he swung his sword at her, but no avail. His opponent simply blocked his Adamantine sword with her own Celestial Bronze sword. The last five years have been a lot of hard work for him.

The companies Chaos spoke of happened to be his dead friends, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard and Zoe Nightshade.

To say he was shocked would be a huge understatement.

Percy was snapped out of his thoughts when his opponent stabbed her sword at Percy's throat, he beat away the sword with the flat of his blade and brought it down at a deadly accurate arc, pointing the blade at his opponent's neck.

"Do you yield?" Asked Percy, smirking.

"I yield." Answered his opponent grudgingly.

"Good fight Zoe." Said Percy as he retracted his Adamantine sword given by Hades into a silver bracelet.

Over the years, he and Zoe have formed a very close bond, they are now best friends and consider each other their siblings. Although Percy rarely smiled or laughed after what happened to Thalia, being around Zoe always makes him feel better.

Darkness engulfed the room and a tall woman in black robe walked out of the shadows when the darkness was gone. It was Nyx, Primordial Goddess of Night.

"Percy, Zoe," Nyx greeted happily, "Dad needs us in the throne room."

Percy nodded as shadows wrapped around his body. In the matter of seconds, he was gone as his body melted into darkness.

With Nyx's blessing, you can do some really cool stuff like shadow travelling and controlling shadows.

When he reappeared in the throne room of the Primordial Deities, Chaos, Chronos, Ouranos, Hemera, Silena and Beckendorf were all there, waiting for them patiently.

When Chaos noticed Percy's presence, he turned to him and said firmly, "It's time."

_Read, like & Review!_

_I'm open to any constructive criticisms!_

_Thalia will be back, but not until the end of the Lightning Thief or the Sea of Monsters_

_I also plan to have Nico and Bianca freed from Lotus Casino During TLT_

_If you have any suggestions regarding to the story's future plot please let me know._

_Thank you for reading_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of The End

_Hey guys!_

_Guess what? I'm back!_

_Chapter two is here and Percy's vengeance starts!_

_He might be different and darker than PJO, since basically everyone he cares about just died._

_To answer your questions_

_Thalia won't make another appearance in a while, since she's, you know, a tree._

_The only person who has their memories from the last timeline aside from Zoe, Silena and Beckendorf is Hestia, but the others will have theirs when the time is right._

_The Romans will make their appearance a lot earlier than PJO and HOO._

_Read and enjoy!_

Chapter Two: The Beginning of The End

"My granddaughters are being as annoying as usual." Said Chaos in an irritated tone, "They however, agreed to let the four of you to time travel after I threatened to make them fade."

Percy, Zoe, Silena and Beckendorf nodded at Chaos.

"Be careful and control yourselves," Warned Chaos, "The Fates agreeing doesn't mean they won't cause you as much trouble as possible."

They nodded again.

"Good luck." Said Chaos as he chanted in the old tongues. A blinding light engulfed them as they were sucked into a time tunnel.

Line Break

Percy slowly opened his eyes as he scanned his surroundings. He's back in his room in his old apartment. He's now son of Chaos, champion of Chronos, Ouranos, Hemera and Nyx, and his goal is to cause the Olympians as much trouble as demigodly possible.

He's back to the time when he was twelve again, not that he mind, since he still has his powers and muscles. His eyes are still flaming orange, which means Hestia's blessings are still there.

He went downstairs to breakfast, and he almost fell off the stairs at the sight. Sitting on the chair was a teenage boy around his age with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes.

It was none other than his second least favorite person in the world, Theseus.

While eating breakfast, he still had the energy to pick on the poor little girl next to him. She too had raven black hair and sea green eyes, appeared to be a few years younger than Percy, tears at the edge of falling.

It was his sister Gracie.

Percy couldn't take this anymore, "Get away from my sister!" He screamed as he rushed forward, slamming his fist into Theseus' face, much to the son of Poseidon's shock, breaking his nose effectively.

"Mom! Percy hit me!" Exclaimed an angry Theseus with a smug smirk on his face.

But Percy just embraced his little sister into a hug, allowing his sister to cry on his shoulder as he completely ignored Theseus.

"Come on sis," Whispered Percy, "Let's get out of this place."

However, an angry voice stopped Percy in his track, "Perseus Jackson where do you think you are going?"

He turned to see Sally Jackson glaring at his harshly as she treated Theseus.

"You are grounded for the rest of your life until you turn eighteen!" Exclaimed an angry Sally as she continued to inspect her son.

"He was making Gracie cry!" Protested a now pissed Percy while Theseus still had that smug smirk on his face that made Percy want to give him a good beating.

"I don't care what he did to you or your sister, you are still grounded! Now come and apologize to your brother!"

"That," Snapped Percy as he pointed finger at Theseus, "Piece of trash is no brother of mine."

"And you," Continued Percy as he turned his point to Sally, memories of this timeline are now rushing into Percy's brain, "If you have been any mother of mine or Gracie's at all then you would have stopped your son from bullying Grace or at least have the decency to let me protect my sister instead of punishing both of us for putting that little prick into his place."

Sally's face flashed with anger and embarrassment as she lunged forward, attempting to slap Percy across the face, but Percy easily held her palm in place firmly.

"My mother is nice, kind, caring and has a compassion, and you are certainly not her." Percy spat angrily, "And I most certainly did not ask you to adopt me, but I guess I have to thank you for giving me my little sister."

Then he threw Sally's hand away and turned his heels around, still holding his sister tightly in his arms.

Line Break

School absolutely sucked.

For once in Perseus Jackson's life, it was easy since being son of Chaos and all, he doesn't have dyslexia and ADHD is not that bad comparing to demigods.

Grover and Chiron were both ignoring him, Theseus all the sudden had all their attention that was supposed to be Percy's. Not that he mind, since he was planning on have his vengeance on all those who betrayed him in the last timeline, including his former best friend and mentor. He was worried about his sister all day since Gracie is in a different grade than him.

Chaos had to freeze time and calm Percy down after that incident with Theseus. Apparently Theseus being his brother and him being adopted by Sally (Chaos told him) are some of the 'obstacles' Chaos was talking about.

The Fates are beyond annoying.,

He can't wait to see his Thalia again. After five years of not seeing her and mourning, he still have one more year to wait before he could be reunited with her.

He can't describe how much he misses her with words.

And Zoe, he'll have to wait for two years to see the violent, abusive huntress who he considers a sister again. The thought of not being able to see her or Thalia has just made his second life which he assumed would be wonderful and sweet a lot worse.

The field trip to the museum was boring.

The only fun he had was being able to make fan of Nancy with his new awesome powers from the blessings of the Primordial.

With a few tricks his new father Chaos told him, he was able to hide his aura and scent as a powerful demi-primordial. Although he doesn't know how it works anymore since Hestia adopted him too.

Just like what's supposed to happen, Mrs. Dodds, A.K.A. Alecto lured both Theseus and Grace into the museum.

That weakling Theseus didn't even manage to catch the ballpoint pen, A.K.A. Anaklusmos Chiron threw at him since he fainted at the sight of a Fury's true form.

Percy had to take Anaklusmos and slay Alecto himself, earning shocking gasps from Grover and Chiron. He couldn't careless about Theseus, or Grover, or Chiron, but he had to protect his sister.

It was good to wield Anaklusmos again. Chiron demanded Percy to give Anaklusmos back to him so he can give it to Theseus after learning that Percy knows about the Greek mythology world and all.

Percy just snapped at the centaur and claimed "The true owner of Anaklusmos would be ashamed if she finds out that a weakling like Theseus is to wield her legendary blade".

Right now Sally, Theseus, Grace, Grover and him are on their way to camp after Grover warned Sally like he was supposed to.

Apparently this time drama queen thought a worthless demigod who by some miracle happens to be a son of Poseidon and an eight-year-old are able to steal his Master Bolt.

By the way, this time Theseus is twelve and Percy is fourteen.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the car was flipped upside down in mid-air.

'The Minotaur' He thought.

Percy took his time to climb out of the wretched car as he carried his sister away from the Minotaur.

He watched in amusement as the Minotaur abducted Sally Jackson as planned. Grover was too stunned and scared to do anything and Theseus fainted again.

Percy rolled his eyes as he carefully set Grace down on the ground, "Stay here little sis okay? I'll be right back."

The he charged at the Minotaur.

Percy easily dodged the beast's first attack as the Minotaur attempted to crash him with its two enormous horns.

He tapped his bracelet, turning it into his Adamantine blade as he uncapped his pen, transforming it into his trustworthy long Celestial Bronze sword, Anaklusmos.

Percy raised his right arm as a powerful bolt of lightning that would have made Ouranos proud came down at his blade. He then redirected the point of his sword at the Minotaur as thousands of volts of electricity were blasted at the beast's chest, make the Minotaur stagger backwards.

Percy's eyes turned from electric blue back to flaming orange as he now no longer uses the power of Ouranos. He lunged forward at the beast, dropping his back to dodge the horn of the Minotaur again as he swung Anaklusmos up with his left arm, effectively cutting the Minotaur's right horn off.

The Minotaur charged at Percy again, attempting to impale the son of Chaos with its one remaining horn, but Percy just waved his hand as shadows wrapped around the Minotaur's waist, legs and arms, solidifying and immobilizing the beast in its place.

He stepped forward to the Minotaur slowly as he channeled Anaklusmos with another bolt of lightning. Then he drove Anaklusmos through the Minotaur's heart. The beast led out a loud, monstrous scream before bursting into a pile of golden dust.

"Well," Said Percy to a completely stunned Grover and a shocked Chiron who just arrived with archers, "Are you going to stand there like an idiot, which by the way you are, all day, or are we going to camp?"

Grover nodded nervously.

"Good," Continued Percy as he picked Theseus up by the ear, earning a painful scream from the son of Poseidon, before tossing him right into Grover's face, causing both the demigod and the satyr groan in pain, "Pick up this coward and let's go."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Theseus smugly, "Who are you…"

Before he could even finish, another blast of lightning struck down at him, causing him shocking him into unconsciousness.

He turned to his sister Grace who was observing with wide eyes as he smiled warmly, "Let's go sis."

Then Percy gently picked his sister up in his arms as he made his way to camp borders and shocked campers.

Line Break

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" A loud, furious voice echoed through the entire Olympus, that would be Hera screaming at Zeus.

"You sired another demigod?" Yelled Hades at his brother angrily.

An extremely confused Zeus tried to defend himself from the pissed Olympians, "But I don't even know him until now, I swear!"

"THEN HOW THE HADES WAS HE ABLE TO CONTROL LIGHTNING!" Snapped Poseidon.

"Hey!" Hades protested.

"YOU HAVE TWO DEMIGODS YOURSELF!" Retaliated Zeus.

Then, the throne room became dead silent as a black vortex appeared in the middle of the room.

A tall man with pale skin, black eyes and dark hair in black suit and sunglasses stepped out of the portal.

"WHO DARES INTTERUPT A COUNCIL MEETING!"

I'll give you one good guess at who said that.

The tall man just laughed.

Athena's eyes widened with realization as she bowed to the man, "Lord Chaos." She said.

The others quickly got off their thrones as they did the same.

It's not the first time Chaos has visited Olympus.

During the First Titanomachy, Chaos granted the Gods their powers and domains, and gave the Big Three their respective symbol of power, so they have the power to fight and overthrow the Titans.

During the First Gigantomachy, Chaos helped even more in order to stop his daughter Gaea from ruling the world. He sent his granddaughters, the Fates, to help the Olympians to slay the Giganets in the final battle. He even informed the Gods how to defeat the Giganets and Gaea.

Ever since, Chaos has been watching the Gods. To say he was disappointed at how most of the Olympians have abused their powers and how lazy they've became would be an understatement. That's the main reason he decided to send Percy, Zoe, Silena and Beckendorf back in time to overthrow the Olympians and rebuild a new council that answers to Chaos himself.

Chaos scanned around the Olympians with a disapproving look before waving them off.

"Well… You must be wondering the identity of the new demigod," Started Chaos, the council nodded in respond, "He is my son."

The room went dead silent to let the information sink in.

"But you've never sired a demigod before?" Questioned Athena in her usual calculating tone, "Why now?"

"Ah…" Replied Chaos with an amused expression on his face, "Still curious as usual I see. First of, he is technically what I would call a demi-primordial, but demigod is fine."

Athena's face reddened in embarrassment, lucky nobody noticed.

"I," Said Chaos with a disappointed facial expression, "Have been watching, and seen how you've failed your duties and responsibilities I gave you millennia ago."

"So," Continued Chaos painfully slowly, "I have decided to sire a demigod son of my own. He shall be your judge, and if necessary executioner. Whether Olympus is to stand or to fall will be his decision. And if any of you attempts to harm my son in anyway, you will face my wrath."

Many shivered at the last part of Chaos' speech and his dead serious tone.

"His birth mother died giving birth him, since a mortal could not stand such enormous amount of power. Hestia here," Stated Chaos as he turned to the eight-year-old girl smiling at hearth before continuing, "Adopted him and later my son's birth mother's best friend, Sally Jackson took him in and raised him. Too bad he had to live with Poseidon's insignificant boy for fourteen years. He is not just my son, but also champion of Chronos, Ouranos, Hemera and Nyx, the best swordsman in history no less."

Chaos then paused before speaking again in a dramatic voice, "I'll take my leave then. You will do well to remember my words."

Then Chaos snapped his fingers, opening another portal and walked through it, leaving now stunned Olympians to themselves.

Line Break

Percy grinned wildly as he walked back to his sister who was waiting for him in the strawberry field.

The last thirty minutes have been absolutely fun, and he was shocked himself when he made his first friend in this timeline.

It was none other than Clarisse La Rue.

You see, Percy was telling Gracie about Greek Gods, and his sister was taking it surprisingly well. Then came across Theseus and Annabeth who were stupid enough to piss Clarisse off.

So, Clarisse decided to dunk Theseus in the toilet, and Percy, being the "cool" guy he is, decided to help Clarisse. He blocked Thesues' ability to control water, being son of Chaos gives him the ability to master and control all four elements: fire, water, air and earth.

Apparently, Clarisse thought Percy is "cool" and they got along really well. Clarisse can be, surprisingly nice and easy going, and Percy offered to give her a cooler spear and teach her a few tricks.

He picked Gracie up in the strawberry field, and gave her a tour around camp, keeping all those campers away from her. Silena took a liking to his sister immediately, and Percy only hopes that she doesn't turn his sister into some crazy, love sick Aphrodite girl.

Percy is roaming around camp alone now, thinking what dramatic way his father will use to claim him.

He walked to one place that he'd want to be right now, Thalia's pine tree.

Percy gently placed a hand of her tree, stroking her trunk. He missed her, more than anything else in the world. It's been five years since he last saw Thalia. Five years, Percy doesn't know how much longer he can keep going on without her.

The thought of Luke poisoning her next summer just makes his blood boil. Eventually, he managed to calm himself down.

He crouched next to Thalia's tree as a drop of tear streamed down his cheek.

"Hi Thals, I'm so sorry," Percy whispered, more tears are now racing down his cheek, "Soon Thalia, we will be together again, I promise… I-I missed you s-so much…"

He sat there for a few minutes, just crying and thinking about Thalia, until he decided to take off.

Of course, he saw Luke Castellan.

'Perfect' He thought.

Percy still resented Luke for all the deaths he is responsible for.

Bianca, Zoe, Lee, Beckendorf, Michael, Silena, they would never have died if not for Luke.

He purposely bumped into Luke, slamming the son of Hermes onto ground.

"Hey newbie! Watch it, nobody pushes Luke Castellan around!" Exclaimed Luke smugly.

Percy just rolled his eyes at his former friend, "Get over yourself Castellan!"

"You dare talk to me like that?" Snapped a pissed Luke as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Percy's face, "I challenge you in a sword fight. Five minutes, arena."

Percy just laughed, "Why don't we finish it right here right now?"

Percy then tapped his bracelet, transforming it into his Adamantine blade.

Luke seemed to be taken back at that, but he quickly got over his initial shock as he charged at Percy with his blade raised. A good number of campers, including Chiron have now gathered around the two demigods.

Percy easily sidestepped Luke's strike as he raised his own blade to block Luke's attack.

The son of Hermes is now irritated as his movements became more frequent and unpredictable. He most certainly didn't expect a newbie to be that good with a sword. He is the freaking best swordsman in three hundred years, and the newbie is only toying with him.

Percy sidestepped, dodged and blocked, not even bothering to try to slash his sword at Luke. He took his time to humiliate the son of Hermes as he easily blocked another swing and kneed Luke hard in the gut.

He then decided to end it as he smashed his fist onto Luke's face hard, breaking his nose effectively as he used the disarming technique Luke himself taught him all those years ago to yank his sword off his hand.

"Do you yield?" Asked Percy as he pointed his sword at Luke's throat.

Luke just nodded reluctantly.

Percy removed his blade from Luke's throat as he turned his heels away from the son of Hermes.

However, Luke just got up as he rushed forward and swung his sword down at Percy's head, earning shocked gasps from the campers.

Before anyone could even react, Percy disappeared as shadows engulfed his body. He then reappeared behind Luke as he slammed the hilt of blade onto the back of Luke's face, knocking the son of Hermes out cold.

He spit onto Luke's face in disgust as Chiron led out a gasp, while other campers just looked confused.

The centaur swallowed nervously as he tried to believe what he just saw. Percy looked up and a hologram of a globe was projected above his head.

"All hail Perseus Jackson," Said Chiron nervously.

Percy finished that sentence for him, smirking.

"Son of Chaos"

_As always, Read, like & Review!_

_A little message here, I am now certain that I will rewrite Champion of the Primordials some time after this story has made a huge progress, and it will be very different from the one right now, hopefully a lot better, my next fic might be up earlier than you expected!_

_T.C. ya!_


	4. Chapter 3: Capture The Flag

_HEY EVERYONEEEEEEEE!_

_Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!_

_In case you don't know, a poll is up on my profile, go vote for it!_

_Here is chapter three, enjoy!_

Chapter Three: New Cabin One & Capture the Flag

Percy smirked at the campers' shocked look, he mental slapped himself for not bringing a camera.

'Actually' A voice came into his mind.

'Chronos' Percy thought back.

'You can freeze time then take a picture with you phone'

Right, monster proof phone.

Who would have known that the mighty Primordial God of Time would go to the future to steal new iPhones.

Anyways, after he was claimed, a new, large cabin magically appeared in front of Zeus Cabin, to piss drama queen off, of course.

And apparently, Zeus was angry because a loud crack of thunder was heard as a massive bolt of lightning struck down at Chaos Cabin.

Percy just laughed when the bolt of lightning was redirected at Zeus Cabin, blasting it to nothing but ruins. Guess we have a new cabin one now.

Percy held his sister in his arms as he made his way to his new cabin. Apparently, Chaos loves technology because finger print and retinal scans are required in order for the door to open.

The cabin has to be the most awesome cabin Percy's ever seen in his entire life. It has its own bathroom facilities, a few dozen rooms, private lounge with T.V., game counselor, DVD player, fridge, snack bar, kitchen. It even has a freaking cinema!

Percy set Grace in a bedroom of her own and chose the bedroom next to hers.

Inside it, Percy found a note

"Dear son

I hope you like your new cabin so far. The security system is designed to only open the main door for you, your sister, Silena, Beckendorf and Zoe. Of course, you can manually insert other people's information into the system.

There is a secret underground gym, arena, armory and a war console room. There are all sorts of weapons in the armory, sword, spear, bow, anything, made of all kind of metals. You can pick one of the electric and flaming Adamantine spears and give it to your friend Clarisse, I bet she's going to love it. The snack bar and fridge can refill themselves automatically, so few free to enjoy yourself.

You will find a bottle of container in the first drawer of your nightstand, dip it on your girlfriend's tree trunk and when she gets out of that pine tree next summer all her memories from the last timeline will be restored.

If you find some trustworthy friends, like the two children of Hades stuck in that casino, feel free to show them what happened last timeline.

I'll always be watching over you whenever you need me.

Chaos"

"P.S. Have fun little brother and make those bitches pay, remember shadows are awesome for a reason.

Nyx"

Percy grinned, 'Wonderful'.

He opened the drawer Chaos mentioned in the letter and took out the container containing Thalia's memories.

A loud knock came from the door and when Percy opened it, he scowled to find out Theseus standing there with a bag of junk Percy packed for him (Revenge is sweet).

"What do you want fish brain?" Questioned Percy, irritated to see his second least favorite person outside of his cabin.

Theseus just glared at Percy before trying to walk pass him into the cabin by roughly shoving him out of the way. Key word, trying.

Percy just grabbed Theseus by his throat and yanked him outside firmly.

Theseus choked before saying, "What the hell was that for? Isn't this cabin for me as well?"

Percy rolled his eyes at the world's biggest idiot in front of him.

"Oh really? I don't see a globe hologram over your head. This cabin is for children of Chaos and their friends only, A.K.A. me and Grace, and you are certainly not invited. All newbies sleep in Hermes Cabin, that's right, the big, dirty one over there. So why don't you find yourself a dirty and unpleasant spot on the floor and let them steal your wallet."

Then Percy delivered a powerful kick at Theseus' chest, send him crashing on the ground hard, before shutting the door and go check the weapons out.

Aside from his Adamantine blade and Anaklusmos, which he is going to give it back to Zoe when he sees her again, he also has a circular shield made of Adamantine and his father's essence, truly unbreakable, usually it's in the form of a watch on his wrist. A long Imperial Gold spear given by Nyx that can transform into a semi-circle leg ornament which is always wrapped around his right thigh. Two hunting knives that can be silver, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron or mortal steel, a white bow necklace charm pierced on a silver chain which can transform into a silver bow and a magical quiver from Hemera. A magical belt that transforms into light Imperial Gold battle armor.

Percy's jaw dropped at the sight of the armory. There are thousands, and by thousand, I mean literally thousands weapons here. There are even guns loaded with bullets made of magical metals.

He went to the spear section, and didn't take him a while to find the spear Chaos was talking about. A spear made of Adamantine and Celestial Bronze, enchanted with magic to be able to produce electricity and Greek Fire, takes the form of a hairpin, enchanted to always return to its owner.

He grinned as he took the spear and made his way to Ares Cabin.

Line Break

A horn signaling dinner was sound after he gave Clarisse her new spear. Needless to say, Chaos was right, Clarisse loved it. She then offered Percy a place in the red team during Capture the Flag, which he was more than happy to accept at the thought of humiliating bitch No.1, bitch No.2 and bitch No.3.

In the dinner pavilion a large table appeared out of nowhere, obviously it's Chaos Table. After talking with Chiron, Grace was able to sit and live with Percy (Not that she won't if Chiron says no).

Zeus, being the idiot he is, struck down another bolt of lightning at Chaos Table, which of course, was redirected and destroyed Zeus Table. Guess Zeus really is a slow learner.

Time for Capture the Flag.

Apollo, Athena and Hermes against the rest, just like how he remembered it.

Percy volunteered to go for the flag, knowing full well at what awaits him there. This should be fun.

He tapped his bracelet as it transformed into his Adamantine blade before channeling it with electricity. He shadow travelled to where he remember the blue team's flag is as he took him time to make his way to an exposed Theseus step by step.

"Hello brother," Said Percy as venomous as possible, "Looking for me?"

Theseus looked startled but quickly regained his composure, or should I say pretended to.

Being the idiot he is, he raised his sword high above his head and charged at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes at the son of Poseidon, someone has yet to show him how to hold a sword properly.

He easily dodged Theseus' attack as he kneed the son of Poseidon hard in the gut. Theseus fell on the ground, choking painfully as he covered his gut with his hands.

"Come on!" Exclaimed Percy as he waved his arms, mocking, "Is that all you've got? I thought you could at least be a little challenge!"

Theseus growled loudly as he struggled to get on his feet before raising his blade and charging at Percy again, making Percy wonder how can a person possibly be so stupid?

This time, he slammed the hilt of his Adamantine blade right onto Theseus' face, breaking his nose effectively as Theseus fell on the floor, crying out in pain agonizingly.

Percy smirked as he saw Theseus stumbled to crawl to the stream as water healed his broken nose and refilled his strength. After he's done with that douche not even water will be able to heal his wounded pride and preferably broken body.

The son of Poseidon smirked smugly as he got on his feet and bend water at his will. He raised his hand as a wall of water rose from the stream before waving his hand at Percy. The wall of water was sent flying at Percy at a rapid speed, but Percy only rolled his eyes at Theseus' poor attempt as he pointed his hand at the wave of water before closing his fist, freezing the water into a wave of ice, before shattering it to pieces.

Theseus' jaw dropped while Percy laughed at his face, spatting "Just because you found out that you are son of that old barnacle beard doesn't mean you are anywhere near strong enough to beat me, brother."

Theseus raised his hand, summoning another wave of water to attack Percy, but the son of Chaos simply slowed down time around the son of Poseidon as he raised his hand, calling down a powerful bolt of lightning.

"Lesson one on physics, brother, never use water on someone who can control lightning, you'll be frying yourself."

Then Percy shot his hand forward at Theseus, blasting him with the bolt of lightning as thousands of volts of electricity channeled with water, coursing through the son of Poseidon's body as he screamed loudly in the unbearable pain.

Percy wasted no time as he twisted his necklace charm, materializing his orange bow in his hand as he quickly notched an arrow and released it at the direction behind him, knowing full well what's waiting there.

A loud curse was sound as the arrow shoved a baseball cap dead accurately off the eavesdropper's head, revealing a twelve-year-old girl with curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, A.K.A. the biggest bitch ever walked on Earth.

The daughter of Athena was completely stunned as she didn't even moved out of the way of Percy's aim.

A loud cheer came from a distance and Percy cursed himself internally for his stupidity, Luke's must have taken the flag and is now making his way to the border.

As quickly as he could, Percy twisted his quiver before notching and firing a sonic arrow at Annabeth's head, blasting her off her balance as both bitch No. 1 and bitch No. 2 are nor unconscious.

Percy wrapped shadows around his body as he shadow travelled himself to where he remember the border would be. He saw archers firing arrows rapidly from the branches of trees as Luke raced towards the border with red team's flag in his hands at top speed while Clarisse did the same, but Luke was closer.

Quietly, Percy stepped outside the shadows and extended his right leg at Luke's legs while the son of Hermes was too busy running to notice a son of Chaos, grinning like a mad man.

Luke tripped over Percy's foot as his face fell on the ground hard with a loud crack. He cursed under his breath as he struggle to get on his feet, but he fell back down just as quickly because of the sudden sharp pain from his two legs.

"Oops," Said Percy mockingly as he played with the string of his bow innocently, "My bad."

Then a loud horn was sound, signaling the victory of the red team as Clarisse made her way over the border.

Line Break

Percy lied on his bed tiredly after teaching Gracie how to use a dagger as well as helping her with her water powers. His sister chose a mixed silver and Celestial Bronze dagger, and she is a fast learner.

It saddens him every time he thinks the resemblance Gracie and Annabeth share, however he will always love his sister no matter what. And this time, he will make sure Gracie would be safe.

Percy now has a rough plan about what's going to happen next, and his father gave him his consent after speaking to him earlier today.

Step one: Humiliate those bitches, check.

Step two: Teach Gracie how to protect herself, check.

Step three: Grab weapons for Nico and Bianca, check.

Step four: Start gathering allies for his diabolical master plan.

Hmm… Where to start?

Then Percy mentally face palmed himself for his stupidity.

Who can possibly be a better ally than a powerful Lord of Dead who hates Zeus and Poseidon with guts?

Not to mention that Hades was one of the few Gods who stood by him and performed his duties over the millennia, it is more than his right to have a throne on Olympus as the eldest son of Kronos and Rhea.

And his mother, after wiping out the council he will make sure his mother has her throne back. The thought of Dionysus makes his blood boil. He'll be sure to send that old drunk to the Void for eternal punishments make Tartarus child's play. Knowing his mother still has the memories of the last timeline makes him feel a bit better, he'd pay her a visit soon enough.

After he's done with the current council he'd make Thalia his queen since his father intended to make him the new king, and he'll same a few thrones for his friends, Silena, Beckendorf and Zoe, Percy is also sure that Nico and Bianca would do great as Gods and Clarisse or Reyna could be the new Goddess of War after he's done with old hot head Ares.

He then began to think about sweet ways to revenge like what he's been doing for the last five years, he could blast Zeus with his own Master Bolt or drag him down to punishment. As for Poseidon, he'd take his time to rip him apart, literally and slowly.

He'll also make sure that when the time comes he'll have all the allies he can possibly get. Time to pay Camp Jupiter a little visit.

He sighed as he got up, looks like he's going to have a long conversation with Chaos.

_DONE!_

_That's chapter three, as usual, Read, like & Review!_

_The secret will be revealed to one in the next chapter, Percy will make his first move and the quest will be on its way!_

_Than you for reading,_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	5. Chapter 4: New Ally & Secrets Out

_Heyyyyyyy Everyone, what's up!_

_Thank you for all your support, they mean everything to me._

_Straight to the topic, chapter four, here you go!_

Chapter Four: New Ally & Secrets Out

Hades sat on his throne in Underworld alone.

It gets rather lonely in the Underworld especially during winters when Persephone is up on Olympus. He is an outcast of Olympus and feared because he is the Lord of Dead, when Persephone first came to Underworld, she actually pitied Hades.

Hades sighed as he looked out to the Fields of Punishment, there is an entire section dedicated to his dearest brothers Zeus and Poseidon since he hates them more than anything else in the Universe and he has been planning to overthrow Zeus to take over Olympus for millennia.

It's a shame that every time he tried he'd fail. His brother's symbol of power being stolen would have been a perfect opportunity for him if not for the fact that his own Helmet of Darkness is gone as well.

Hades has no doubt that Poseidon is behind this conspiracy and it was exactly why he had abducted that son of Poseidon's mother as a bargaining chip to force him to come down to Underworld and return him his Helmet of Darkness, perhaps he could even get his hands on the Master Bolt.

Then again the Underworld is a lot less fortune than it used to be after the immense expansion of its territory and expeditions.

He waved his hand as a small globe of fire appeared in the middle of the throne room, revealing a small boy playing with another girl in a casino. They both have onyx eyes, chocolate brown hair and olive skin.

He missed his children Nico and Bianca Di Angelo dearly, as much as he missed their mother, Maria. Too bad he has no choice but to hide them in Lotus Hotel and Casino from drama queen's bolt.

He waved off the image as he got caught in his own thoughts again, being stuck in the Underworld has to be the most boring thing to do in history of the Universe.

He however, was broken out of his thoughts when a sudden voice came from the far corner of the room.,

"You really do miss them don't you?"

Hades jolted up from his throne, only to see Perseus Jackson in his throne room staring at him looking very seriously.

"Ah, isn't it the son of Chaos, what can I do for you? It's not everyday I get visited by a demigod." Asked Hades with much curiosity in his voice, he's just really bored and glad he has something to do other than planning painful deaths and torments now.

"Where should I start?" Responded Percy as shadows wrapped around his body, he disappeared only to reappear right in front of Hades, "This is going to be a long story and you aren't going to believe it so I here by swear on River Styx what I'm about to tell you is going to be the truth."

Thunders were overheard, signalling the seal of an oath.

"Okay." Muttered a confused Hades.

"It all started on a field trip to a museum."

Line Break

Hades sat on his throne with a dropped jaw and widened eyes.

In the past few hours the son of Chaos just told him that he's from the future and the events took place, in other words the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War.

"Okay…" Hades managed to get out after sitting there, completely stunned for a few minutes.

"I am here to offer you a throne on the new council as well as a way to escape this…" Continued Percy as he waved his arm around the throne room, "This place after I'm done with the current council in exchange for your assistance in the upcoming future."

Hades' face broke into an evil grin as he replied eagerly, "Deal."

Percy nodded, "Good, for now I need you to find a way to resurrect Hazel since she is critical to our success and I don't plan on opening the Doors of Death."

Hades nodded in understanding.

Percy smirked evilly as well before continuing his sentence, "When those idiots from Camp Half-blood arrive, we'll be sure to have some fun with them."

Hades smirked too as they carried out their deep discussion.

Line Break

Chiron stood in the Big House thinking.

Earlier he has been visited by Poseidon and informed the missing of the Mater Bolt and the dead line of it being returned. He was told that it would be best if Theseus leads a quest the retrieve it, in order to prevent a war between Zeus and Poseidon.

Another message is it has been ordered by Lord Chaos himself that his son will be on the quest to retrieve the bolt. Chaos has never had a demigod son before, why and why now?

They have been informed that the son of Chaos shall be the judge of the Olympians to deem if they are worthy to rule or have their thrones. Camp Jupiter has been informed by Chaos himself as well. How the Hades does that boy even know about the Romans?

Right on the cue, three figures walked in the room. One is Theseus, accompanied by Grover and Annabeth.

"Ah, child you are here." Greeted Chiron.

"I was just informed by the Gods that a quest is needed since…. Lord Zeus' Master Bolt has been stolen, and you will be the one to lead the quest." Said Chiron to Theseus with caution.

Theseus nodded, thinking how he will retrieve the bolt and prove he is the most powerful demigod alive to everyone with his signature smug smirk on his face that makes Percy want to electrocute him every time he sees it.

"What do I have to do?"

"Go upstairs to the attic and consult the Oracle." Responded Chiron briefly.

Theseus nodded as he made his way to the Oracle. He noticed the temperature of the atmosphere has dropped as the attic is dark and gloomy. The first thing he noticed was the room is piled with all sorts of junk, armors, weapons and spoilers of war.

He approached a mummified figure in the end of the room and the Oracle spoke:

"Five shall go west, and face the God who has turned,

Son of Chaos shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,

You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend,

But shall be futile to stop the war, in the end."

Theseus growled, looks like he'll have to go to find the Master Bolt with none other than Perseus Jackson. Also, the third line of the prophecy worries him. The only who he could think of that would betray him is the son of Chaos, but he's pretty sure that neither of them considers each other a friend.

The only friends he's made so far are Grover, Annabeth and Luke who has been very nice to him ever since he came to camp.

At that thought Theseus made his way back to Chiron and recited the prophecy.

Line Break

Percy smirked at a frowning Chiron. He'd expected this, Chiron has asked him to go on the quest and being the idiot he is, Theseus chose Grover, Annabeth and Luke. Of course, Luke declined since he's the very person who stole drama queen's bolt and, much to those three idiots dismay, Percy asked to bring Clarisse with him as the condition to help to retrieve drama queen's bolt.

Chiron had to accept grudgingly after Percy exclaimed that he'd kill Zeus with his Master Bolt but old lightning rod has been reserved for someone else.

Clarisse was overjoyed again and judging by that Percy has ensured himself a powerful ally. He grinned at the thought of making the quest and dumbass No.1, No.2 and No.3 miserable.

He grabbed Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze sword, bow and hunting knives for Nico and Bianca then asked Silena and Beckendorf to take care of Gracie while they try to make allies among the campers.

His mother just visited him and it was really nice to see her again. They spent the entire night to catch up until Percy had to get some rest for the quest the next day. Hestia did do Percy a favor and adopt Gracie, let's just say the little girl was very happy to finally have a mother who cares about her.

Now that Gracie has been taken good care of, Nico and Bianca's rescue is on the way, he'd finally be able to start wiping out the council.

He does want to keep a few Olympians in power though, Apollo, Artemis, Athena and Hestia. He would also make sure Hades and Hestia will have what is rightfully theirs, six down, six more to go.

Ares will be taken very good care of when old hot head decides to show his ugly mutt face in L.A.. Only one problem though, modern or classic?

That slut Aphrodite will suffer in the Void with the eternal punishments awaiting her there, hopefully mortals, demigods and immortals alike will be able to love on their own free will for once, the new Goddess of Love has been reserved for Silena, then again Piper is more than worthy to become the Goddess of Love, perhaps they could share the title? It's not like they need a Goddess of Love on the council anyway.

For Hephaestus and Demeter, since they only went along with the rest of the council, Percy will show them mercy and kill them quickly. Katie can take her mother's place and Beckendorf and Leo can take their father's. Considering one Apollo plus one Hermes is annoying enough, guess Beckendorf will be put on the council. By the way why do they even need a Goddess of Agriculture on the council again?

That old drunk Dionysus is as good as dead once he does something stupid, which he does like, every five seconds. As for that cold hearted bitch Hera, Percy will be sure to give her a piece of his mind. Percy has yet to come up with a torment worthy Tartarus to make Zeus and Poseidon to suffer but he'll be sure to make them beg for Tartarus once he does. Perhaps taking away their immortality before making them suffer would even make things better.

Percy doubled checked his backpack to make sure the necessaries for the quest were all there and made his way out of the cabin. He however, almost trapped when a pair of small arms was wrapped around his legs.

"Percy," Whispered a voice softly, he turned to see his little sister staring at him with her adorable flaming orange eyes just like his now, "Are you really leaving?"

Percy kneeled down to be at Gracie's level and whispered back softly, "Yes little sis, but I will come back to you as soon as possible though."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Another chapter done._

_To answer some frequent questions_

_Thalia will be stuck in the tree until Percy retrieves the golden fleece._

_The only people with the memories of the last timeline are the primordial, Percy and Hestia, Thalia will too but that's after she's out of the tree._

_The Romans will make their appearances al lot, and by a lot I mean a lot sooner than the books._

_There will be a battle between Olympus and Percy, but there's a long road ahead before we get there._

_Percy has started gathering allies starting with the house of Hades and Clarisse._

_Zoe will keep herself busy as well as Silena and Beckendorf but Zoe won't make another appearance until later._

_Don't expect chapter five so soon, I'm still woking on it._

_School is giving me a headache_

_Thank you for reading_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	6. Chapter 5: Highway To Hell

Chapter Five: Highway To Hell

The ride on camp's van wasn't fun at all. Percy was stuck with dumbass Number one, two and three while Argus drove. Clarisse was checking out her new spear, 'd better keep your distance from her!

Rather quickly, the van stopped and the questers made their way to the bus stop like how they were supposed to, with Bitch No.1 deep in thoughts, Bitch No.2 walking and looking around arrogantly with a stupid smirk on his face, dumb goat ass was chewing tins of cans nervously while Clarisse's eyes glowed in excitement.

Soon, they boarded the bus and Percy just smirked evilly when he saw the three old ladies he and Hades had planned for the three Furies to follow them onto the bus. Two of the old ladies extended their legs out, forming a "X" on the aisle, signaling a very clear message, _Nobody leaves_.

Just like how it's supposed to happen, Annabeth quickly figured it out with her still intact Athenean brain and warned Theseus by the time the bus approached the tunnel.

Theseus just snorted smugly, and turned to Annabeth, "Don't worry sweetheart, I am the son of Poseidon, the most powerful demigod alive, I can handle three old hags all by myself!"

Before Percy could zap him for his arrogance, the bus entered the tunnel as the three old ladies claimed they are going to use the restroom and made their way to the five questers.

Loud sound of wings expanding and whips cracking drew the son of Chao's attention. The bus exited the tunnel and the horrifying sight of three Furies in their true forms with hideous, evil grins clearly visible on their faces as identical whips caught fire on their hands.

The leading Fury, Alecto turned to Theseus directly and questioned threatening like how she did back when Percy was the "Thief", "Where is it? Where is it?"

Ignoring the Furies, Theseus rose to his feet and swung his Celestial Bronze sword arrogantly at Alecto, hoping to destroy the Fury by surprise and a huge ego as the daughter of Athena put her invisibility cap on while the Furies were distracted and snuck out of the bus.

Grover panicked and almost fainted while Clarisse summoned her new spear and thrust it at Tisiphone. Theseus' sword was easily tangled by Alecto's whip as the Fury's claws imbedded deeply into the son of Poseidon's shoulder, causing Theseus to scream agonizingly before passing out as Alecto yanked her claws out of Theseus roughly, ripping off a piece of flesh in the process.

Not that Percy minds.

Sighing at the fact that he can't let these dumbasses die yet, Percy uncapped his favorite weapon all time, _Anaklusmos_ and sliced off Megaera's wings, disintegrating the Fury who was about to tear Grover apart with her claws.

He turned and eyed Alecto apologetically before holding out his left hand, summoning his hunting knife he Hemera gave him. He then thrust his hand forward at Alecto as a blur of silver travelled through air with a perfect arc, impaling the Fury's chest as Alecto bust into a pile of golden dusts.

Turning around again, Percy waved his hand and a blast of bright light beamed at Tisiphone, blinding the Fury temporarily while Clarisse took the opportunity and ran her spear through Tisiphone's chest, sending the Fury back to her master in the quick way.

Grabbing Clarisse, Percy shadow travelled out of the bus and moments later Annabeth, Grover and Theseus staggered their way to the trio. Theseus pointed to a garden not far from them, which his companions minus Percy all nodded eagerly at as they made their way to what appears to be a normal garden to the mortals, but Percy knows better. It's Medusa's lair.

Theseus, being the idiot he is, left their quest bag on the bus. All of their food, clothes, money, Drachmas, everything.

"Maybe there is some food inside." Annabeth suggested, Theseus nodded eagerly while Grover looked uncertain, but he followed the demigods anyway.

"No way in Tartarus," Percy interrupted, using every chance he gets to embarrass dumbass No.1, No. 2 and No. 3, "This is a trap, I know it."

"Oh come on," Annabeth answered carelessly, then she knocked the door, "Taking a look won't hurt."

A tall Middle Eastern woman wearing a long, black gown showed up to the door. Her hair was completely veiled and she had sunglasses on. "Children," She said, "It's too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

Before Theseus could make any dumb comment, Percy beat him into it, "We are on a field trip. We were just wondering if there is a phone we can borrow."

"Of course children," The woman, A.K.A. Medusa said enthusiastically, "There is one phone inside my office in the back of the garden. You must come in poor children, I will just lead you to it. I am Aunty M by the way."

Percy grinned internally as Medusa led the others inside, "So…" Percy said as he decided to play with the Gorgon a bit, "You sell gnomes, _Aunty M_."

"Oh yes," Medusa replied, "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

Percy nodded, pretending to be interested in the conversation, before responding like how he's supposed to, "A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no," Medusa answered, actually sounding sad, "Since the highway was built… Most cars, they don't go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

_'Or victim.'_ Percy thought.

"You made all these statues by yourself?" Percy asked, acting to be surprised.

"Oh yes." Medusa replied, deep sadness presence in her voice that almost made Percy pity her, _almost_, "Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on and Aunty M is alone. That's why I made my statues, they are my only company."

"It's a terrible story actually," Medusa said bitterly as her glance landed on Annabeth and Theseus, but quickly covered it, "A bad woman was jealous of me, long ago. When I was young, I had a… A _boyfriend_, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my misfortune for as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, "And let me guess. The bad woman was called Pallas Athena and your boyfriend was Poseidon. Your sisters were the Gorgons Stheno and Euryale, _Aunty M_. Or should I call you Medusa?"

"My, my," Medusa said, sounding a bit surprised, "Well done, it's been so long since someone figured me out, hmm…Three half-bloods, one Satyr and one…" Medusa said with uncertainty as she glared at Percy, "_Mortal_?"

Percy smirked while his companions were too dazed to do anything since Medusa had them trapped under her spell, "Ah, how rude am I! Please forgive me. I am Perseus, son of Hestia and Chaos, champion of Chronos, Ouranos, Hemera and Nyx."

Medusa's eyes, if possible widened and she quickly reached up to remove her sunglasses, attempting to petrify the son of Chaos in front of her, but no avail. Shadows wrapped around her arms, holding them down forcefully as the son of Chaos uncapped _Anaklusmos_.

Percy ran his hand through the flat of the sword, fussing it with the essence of Chaos as he swung it at Medusa's head without hesitation, decapitating the Gorgon as Medusa's head dropped to the floor with a loud thud. While the rest of her body glowed and faded into nothingness, giving her a one way ticket to the punishments in the Void.

The others quickly snapped out of it. Theseus fainted when he realized he had just faced _the_ Medusa, while Grover panicked again. Annabeth reached for her Yankee cap, formulating the best way to escape in her brain while Clarisse reached for her spear again.

Percy smirked and made his way to his spoil of war. Knowing the horrifying effect Medusa's head has on people, an idea quickly pumped into Percy's mind as he sent a silent prayer to his father Chaos, causing the head of the Gorgon to disappear almost instantly.

He turned to bitch No.1 and No.2 with his famous cocky grin on his face, "Well… So much for _taking a look won't hurt_ and _the most powerful demigod alive_."

Annabeth's eyes flashed dangerously as her huge ego was wounded by the son of Chaos, while Theseus, being the slow learner he is charged at Percy angrily with his sword.

Of course, Percy connected his fist with Theseus' face with a powerful punch, breaking the son of Poseidon's nose for the third time in two days as Theseus dropped to the floor again, unconscious before he could even bring his sword up at Percy.

Still smirking, Percy blasted Theseus with a blast of water and struck down a powerful bolt of lightning at the son of Poseidon's chest. Hundreds of volts of electricity coursed through Thesues' body, being extra painful than it already is with the help of water, not enough to kill him but just enough to make him scream like Hades as he jumped back onto his feet in shock, literally.

Clarisse snickered and Grover bit the collar of his shirt nervously.

"We'd better get going," Percy said, "We don't have all day to waste."

"Duh," Theseus spat while covering his broken nose with his right hand, "In case you haven't figured, we don't have any money since we lost our quest bag dumbass."

Percy rolled his eyes distastefully at the biggest monad in the history of Chaos, "The last I checked you are the one who lost the quest bag after fainting in front of three mere Furies, so don't pull me into your crap by using the word 'we', _brother_. It's a joke that you are a son of one of the Big Three, a five-year-old girl is tougher than you. You are nothing but an arrogant, thick-headed coward, you have been nothing but a disgrace to the demigods." He snapped back.

Percy then reached into his pocket and pulled out a black credit card, "You see this? This is an unlimited universal credit card my father gave me. Money should be the least of your concerns fish brain."

Theseus smirked smugly before lunging forward to grab Percy's credit card, "It's mine now!"

Rolling his eyes again, Percy delivered Theseus a painful kick at where sun doesn't shine before letting his hand catch on fire. He then slammed his right hand onto Theseus' shoulder roughly, burning off a large piece of his skin in the process before willing the fire to die down as he enjoyed Theseus crying in agony again.

"Alright _princess_," Percy taunted as he walked away, "We'd better get going before drama queen gets impatient and throws a bolt of thunder at you."

Right on the cue, a loud crack of thunder was heard from distance.

Clarisse snickered again and followed Percy out of the damn garden, not forgetting to send Theseus a painful kick at his stomach, knocking the wind out of the son of Poseidon as he gasped for oxygen.

Theseus stumbled back onto his feet, cursing as he followed his fellow questers' suit, thinking this is going to be a long quest.

_Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back!_

_I've been working on Son of Vesta: Reborn From Ashes lately since I had tons of inspiration about that story._

_The next update will be Son of Vesta: Reborn From Ashes while the one after that will be this story again._

_Stay tune for more to come as the debut of the Di Angelos approaches closer and closer._

_Percy is going to make it one Hades of a show when he fights Ares._

_The first immortal to fade will be old hot head, care to guess the second?_

_Thanks for reading_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time_

_T.C. ya!_


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams & Change of Plans

Chapter Six: Dreams & Change of Plans

After exiting Medusa's lair, the questers managed to get on a train heading west just like how they were supposed to. Unfortunately, the train only goes as far as Denver, meaning he'll have to deal with his least favorite God Ares again.

The journey was agonizingly long and boring. Even though being reborn as a son of Chaos took away his dyslexia and ADHD, a boring six hour train ride is still a torment for Percy.

Now that Percy has time to think, which he didn't have much before ever since he came back in time, he couldn't help but wonder the changes that had happened in this timeline.

First there are five questers, instead of three. Who knows what else might happen in the future.

It doesn't matter though, this time Percy will make sure his friends are all safe and sound, then he will have what he came back for: vengeance.

Slowly, Percy drifted into the realm of Hypnos.

Percy has always had horrifying nightmares as a demigod, and he thought all the nightmares from Krnonos and Gaea made his dreams couldn't possibly get worse, only if he knows how wrong he is.

_"Hello Perseus Jackson." Said a deep, ancient, evil voice which Percy recognized instantly as his lovely grandfather from the last timeline._

_"Kronos." Percy replied. He half-expected Kronos to be shocked that he knows it's him, but he turned out to be the one who's shocked._

_"Ah… It feels so good to be recognized by young people these days, son of Chaos. Or should I say son of __**Poseidon**__, my dearest __**grandson**__?"_

_All the color left Percy's face as he almost fainted in both shock and a bit of fear._

_"I don't know what you are talking about." Percy quickly responded, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice._

_"Oh come on. You should know you are the… What was it that my worthless son called you? The 'Greatest Hero Ever Lived'? Ha! That prophecy… I should have sucked you into Tartarus all those years ago." Kronos laughed maniacally._

_"And that traitor Castellan," Kronos said with disgust, "You don't seem so fond of him, do you? Perhaps I should feed him to a Hyperborean Giant this time and choose another host."_

_Percy is now panting hard. He felt what he hasn't felt in forever, fear, "How do you know?" He asked once he managed to calm himself down just a little bit._

_Kronos bellowed in laughter, "Oh come on! You really aren't that bright, are you? Now wonder your little girlfriend called you… What was it again? Seaweed brain?"_

_Percy's hands trembled in anger, "Don't."_

_Kronos laughed evilly again, "And why is that? Oh yeah, she killed your other girlfriend. Did you know that she was aiming her dagger at you? No? Well, it's a shame that your girlfriend, another pathetic grandchild of mine died in your place."_

_Fear disappeared as an enormous amount of rage replaced them in Percy's mind, he could barely think straight, then Kronos spoke again._

_"You are angry! Good, very good," Kronos' voice morphed into terrifying laughter, "I am the Lord of Time Jackson! You think that I wouldn't know about a change in the timeline? Of course I would! You even managed to defeat my dearest mother! Good, I love a good challenge."_

_"And that sister of yours," Kronos taunted, "Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen? Don't want anything happens to her now, do you?"_

_"If you so much lay a finger on her," Percy snapped angrily at the Titan Lord, which isn't a very smart thing to do as a demigod, "Then you will be sorry you were ever born!"_

_Kronos laughed, which seems to be the only thing he can do, "Such spirit. It's a shame that you are not one of my useless brothers, otherwise we would be ruling the world together now."_

_"Hmm…" Kronos continued, "Who is next? Perhaps those Hades spawn friends of yours? maybe those little daughter of the war goddess on that witch's island? Or should that be that little huntress of my granddaughter?"_

_Percy growled dangerously at Kronos, "You won't have what you want, Kronos. I stopped you once before when I was not nearly as powerful or skilled as I am right now, what makes you think I can't do it again?"_

_"Demigods these days…" Kronos replied, "So arrogant, so foolish. I am not so surprised since you are the son of one of my pathetic godlings. I would choose my next words __**very **__carefully if I were you. Do you know how many demigods at those two little camps are working for me? Or how many Gods? Ha! Of course not."_

_"Let me make this even more interesting for you, grandson. Last time I had a little daughter of Aphrodite spying for me. This time, I have an immortal. Oh yes, you are quite close as well I wonder who you would choose to run your sword through when it all goes down, your little girlfriend, or my spy. Enough from me, there is someone else who eagers to kill you just as much as I do, if not only more. Oh yes, I'm going to love this."_

_Then Percy felt the presence of Kronos fading away, only for another more powerful presence to enter his mind, much to the son of Chaos' shock._

_"So we meet again, little hero." Said a deep, sleepy female voice in an evil tone that made Percy shiver._

_"Gaea." He replied._

_"You remember me, __**brother**__." Gaea said with disgust._

_"Oh don't tell me you have allied yourself with your sons just to get back at me." Percy spat._

_Gaea laughed as well, only her laughter is much more evil than Kronos', "Actually, yes. You see, what should I call you? Brother or great grandson?" The Primordial Goddess of Earth taunted._

_"For once, that idiot and I share something in common. We both want our vengeance, on Olympus, but more importantly, you." Gaea continued, only causing Percy's internal panic to grow as her tone shifted from filled with evilness to filled with pure rage, "I am going to break you! I am going to kill every single person you've ever spoken to in your entire lives! The I am going to get to you, slowly and painfully! I am going to ripe to apart limb by limb, and when you are nothing but a disgusting pile of flesh, when your nervous system shuts down at the amount of pain, I will heal you, so I can do it again and again and again. I will make you immortal son of Poseidon, so my husband Tartarus and I can make you suffer in agony for the rest of the eternity! I will have my revenge!"_

_A few moments later, the mother earth calmed herself down from her sudden outburst, "Beware Perseus Jackson. Your end draws closer, and I will make sure you get to see your loved one suffer in front of your eyes, to see them beg me to end their misery and you will run your sword through them yourself. Olympus will be torn to pieces and the world will be destroyed. You can not stop me again Perseus Jackson, we will see you soon."_

_With that, the angry face of a sleeping woman was consumed by earth and left Percy's sight as the familiar laughter of Kronos returned._

_"Well done Jackson," Kronos said as he laughed even harder, "I've never seen my mother so angry before. Oh you are going to beg for an eternity in Tartarus when we get our hands on you."_

_"Where were we again? Oh yes, remember what I said before Jackson, who am I going to drag down into Tartarus first, your sister? Those Hades spawns? The daughters of Bellona? Or that daughter of Zeus?"_

_Percy growled, "You are not going to touch any of them Kronos, I won't let you."_

_Kronos laughed, "We shall see Jackson, we shall see. Until then, enjoy what's left of your short-lived second life."_

Percy abruptly jolted up from his dream, breathing hard as sweats covered his forehead, the feeling of fear is overwhelming him, making to suffocate.

"What's the matter pretty boy?" Theseus taunted, "Had a nasty nightmare?"

Under any other circumstances, Percy would have zapped the Tartarus out of him, but he ignored Theseus as his mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: The dream.

"Percy," Clarisse asked, sounding surprisingly concerned, which the daughter of Ares has never done to anyone before, as far as Percy is concerned, "What's wrong, a demigod dream."

Percy turned to Clarisse, still breathing hard but managed to calm his voice, "No, just a random dream."

Percy was consumed by his own thoughts in the next two hours until the train reached Denver. He had expected his second life to be sweet and nice. He will save Thalia, and have his vengeance, then kick Kronos' and Gaea's asses one more time, then he and his friends will become the new generation of Gods, living happily after forever.

But he hadn't expected this. Now that Kronos and Gaea knows about him, and everything happened in the last timeline just as he does, the hope of defeating them slowly left Percy's head.

It had been the toughest thing in history to defeat Kronos last time, now that Kronos and Gaea have teamed up against him. More importantly, they knew what had been their lost cause and they won't make the same mistake again.

The threats they made, knowing his dearest grandfather and great grandmother, Percy knows they were being 200% serious about hurting his friends, which Percy could never have allowed to happen.

He had made a perfect plan, that he will save Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, Gracie and Thalia then they can send Kronos to Chaos, but now Percy isn't so sure about anything anymore.

He isn't even sure about whether _any _of his friend would be able to survive the war anymore.

Desperation, frustration, hopelessness and fear, they have consumed Percy.

The Giants, the Titans, they would be all at Percy's tail now. The only good thing is that Percy is sure Kronos and Gaea would keep _the _information to themselves since they are extremely selfish, but the would throw every single monster, Titan, Giant even Primoridal at him now!

The road to L.A. won't be so safe now. Kronos could easily send one of the Titans, Iapetus or Perses to finish them of, let along the fact that Zeus had Echidna, the Mother of Monsters and Chimera to kill them.

Percy doesn't fancy the idea of fighting a Giant either. After slaying a few Giants, fighting his way out of Tartarus through half of the twelve original Titans seemed like child's play.

His fight with Kronos had been nearly impossible and his power was limited by the mortal body of a demigod, and every fight he had with the Giants ahs been just as tough.

Alycenous was tough, but he was only immortal in Alaska. Hazel and Frank managed to kill him in Canada after knocking the stupid idiot out. Polybotes was even harder, but he had a pissed Roman God who hates anyone violating the rule of no weapon inside the city of New Rome with a passion, A.K.A. the Bane of Neptune.

From Jason' description, the fight he had with Enceladus was even tougher and more frustrating than the fight he had with Kronos, and Jason was assisted by the most powerful child of Aphrodite like… Forever, a son of Hephaestus who happens to be a fire user and a hyper Satyr who should have been the God of Violence or something like that.

The final battle with the Giants, Porphyrion himself knocked out every single of the Gods who were stupid enough to go near him. Percy was only able to stall Porphyrion long enough with both Jason and Thalia helping him so Zeus and Poseidon had the chance to drive their symbols of power thought Porphyrion's heart from the back.

Hippolytus? The guy could move faster than the speed of teleportation, and Hermes almost faded immediately after finishing the Giant off with lots of help.

Gration? He could even shoot better than Artemis! It took the Goddess of Hunt and all her hunters together to only barely send him back to Tartarus.

The twin giants? They gave Percy, Jason and Piper one Hades of a fight in the great coliseum of Rome, they were only able to kill them because, like the old drunk they were born to oppose, those Giants' had a IQ which was negative!

Clytius? From Hazel's description the Bane of Hecate was even a tougher opponent than Alcyoneus, the Bane of Pluto!

Eurymedon? He was the original King of Gigantes and the eldest of all. The most powerful and he was born to oppose Percy's adoptive mother Hestia. Nobody has ever seen the Goddess of Hearth in a fight before, but she was even more powerful than her brothers hence she is the eldest Olympian, therefore inheriting the most power from Kronos and Rhea.

Hestia's fight with Eurymedon almost destroyed the entire Greece and the Giant was a master of a various of different powers. Percy and Hestia were only barely able to defeat him.

Gaea? Percy got lucky her body was still reforming and took the chance to flush her with a massive hurricane. It wasn't even a fight, really.

A loud crack came from the roof of the train, signaling one thing and one thing only, the arrival of the first of the nasty surprises the Mother Earth and the Titan Lord have in store for him.


	8. Chapter 7: On Top of The Train

Chapter Seven: On Top of The Train

A loud crack came from the roof of the train, signaling one thing and one thing only, the arrival of the first of the nasty surprises the Mother Earth and the Titan Lord have in store for him.

As soon as the crack came, it was gone, as if it was some sort of signal for Percy alone. He scanned around the train, nobody seems to notice the crack. Grover was chewing aluminum cans, Annabeth and Theseus were off doing Gods know what, probably sucking each other's faces and Clarisse was taking a nap.

Percy got up from seat quietly, careful not to disturb any of his lovely companions. He walked towards the end of the train as his hands instinctively reached for his swords.

As soon as he got out of the others' eye sight, Percy shadow travelled himself to the roof of the train. He uncapped _Anaklusmos _and summoned his shield made sorely of Chaos' essence, truly invulnerable.

The roof of the train was covered by fogs, therefore Percy has an almost zero visibility. His eyes went back and forth but he couldn't see a damn thing. Percy's sense from his trainings made him able to tell the presence of a powerful monster not a few feet in front of him.

Blinking hard as Nyx's blessing kicked in, Percy's eyes adjusted the dark and foggy environment surrounding him.

A low growl coming in front of Percy drew the son of Chaos' attention.

A tall man wearing a black dome hat made of fabrics, black jacket and jeans in a pair of black leather shoes with sunglasses stood in front of Percy. His mouth was wide open, revealing a pair of long fangs with tips of blood on its surface.

The creature's hand moved up, wiping out the blood stains on his mouth with his black leather gloves. His tongue travelled around his lips, not wanting to waste even one drop of blood.

Flesh and blood were still clearly visible in the creature's mouth as its teeth chewed on its last meal. Its eyes were blood red, staring dead ahead at its next prey, implanting fear into Percy's heart through their eye contact, causing the son of Chaos to shiver under his breathe.

Letting out a maniac laugh, the creature removed his sunglasses. The murderous and hungry look crept out from its eyes would make any prey it has in mind freeze right on the spot.

Hearth represents hope, had it not for Hestia's blessing, Percy would have lost all his will and submit to the creature's mind control. The creature seemed to be taken back a bit at first, but quickly wiped the outpoured emotion off his face as he merely snorted at the son of Chaos.

Percy quickly lunged at whatever the creature is with both his swords, but in a blink of his eyes, the creature vanished from his sight. Percy's eyes was only able to capture a blur of the creature's movement.

His sense stretched out as the powerful presence shifted to Percy's back. Turning around, Percy saw the creature sneering unimpressed at him as lights were reflected onto his eyes from its horrifying fangs, radiating fear as coldness crept its way into Percy's mind.

The creature fiddled its sunglasses with its fingers, looking bored at Percy, "You know," The creature started in a careless voice, "I was expecting at least a challenge when Hecate told me I am going to depose of an important target named by the Mother Earth herself, especially when this person happens to be the first demigod sired by the creature, Perseus Jackson."

_"Great,' _Percy though sarcastically, _'It's nice to know Gaea wants me dead so much.'_

Percy closed his eyes as he concentrated on the sky above him. A loud crack was heard as a massive bolt of lightning struck down at the creature. Faster than the speed of light, the creature moved away as the blast of electricity missed its target, creating a crack on the ground next to the railway.

"You will have to do better than that." The creature continued.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, trying his best to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"I am Mormo," The creature answered, "The spirit who bit bad children and you, have been a very naughty boy, little hero."

"Are you like a…" Percy said as he stared at Mormo's fangs, _"Vampire?"_

Mormo snorted again, "Huh, where do you think those stories came from?"

Mormo's then yelled loudly as he clenched his jaw, "Well, enough chit-chat little boy, it's DINNER TIME!"

Percy's face hardened in determination as both his swords were ready for the upcoming combat which is most likely going to be unpleasant, "Bring it on, _Count Dracula_."

Mormo lunged at Percy with a speed that must have been able to rival Hermes' own. The son of Chaos was only barely able to bring _Anaklusmos _up in time block Mormo's charge, but the spirit, much to his surprise, vanished from his eye sight again.

Mormo reappeared behind Percy but his opponent saw it coming. Percy quickly spin around and slashed _Anaklusmos _at the creature, but Mormo batted away with ease.

Percy fought like a mad man, slashing, slicing and stabbing, he did everything in his mind with his blades, but Mormo just blocked every single one of his strike, and the monster even had time to giving Percy a few nasty wounds occasionally, he wasn't even trying!

A sharp pain suddenly came from Percy's chest as Mormo kicked him hard, sending the son of Chaos flying backwards. Percy dropped his swords and gripped onto the edge of the train for his dear life.

Percy hanged onto the edge of the train for a few more moments before pulling himself up with both of his arms.

He stared in front of him with rage as Mormo sat on the roof of the train, not even turning to look at Percy and he said, "This is getting boring."

Percy uncapped his pen which just recently returned to his pocket, causing a three feet long bronze sword springing into life and summoned his shield as well.

Mormo charged at Percy to finish him off, but the son of Chaos, much to his surprise, slammed his shield onto his chest, knocking Mormo away from him.

Percy's eyes glowed a powerful gold as Chronos' blessing kicked in, counterweighing Mormo's advantage on the department of speed.

Even though Mormo could no longer suppress Percy with his speed, it's never easily to fight a foe with Ares' strength and Hermes' speed.

Mormo was fighting with a stake mixed with silver and Celestial Bronze, which is a funny choice for a vampire. Both Mormo's and Percy's movements are nothing but blurs. Sparks danced wildly around the air as weapons locked, creating loud cracks of metals clashing against each other.

Percy was pushed backwards by Mormo no matter how hard he fought. Mormo has an incredible speed and strength. Percy was only able to follow Mormo's speed using his ability over time, but in the strength department? He's sure that his bones would have cracked by now had it not for his shield which can not be broken no matter how strong the force is.

Gods, those tales about vampires being super fast and strong sure as Hades weren't joking!

Mormo stabbed his stake directly down at Percy's heart in attempts to impale it. Percy intercepted the attack with _Anaklusmos _but no matter how hard he fought, Mormo could still push him back.

Percy was about to given in when all the sudden, the train took an U-turn, shaking both him and his opponent off their feet.

Not wanting to waste his chance, Percy threw himself at Mormo, knocking his stake away with his shield painfully.

Mormo shoved Percy off him but the son of Chaos launched himself back a Mormo right the way, stabbing _Anaklusmos _at Mormo's chest. With a blink of his eyes, Mormo rolled aside from the strike as _Anaklusmos _imbedded into the roof of the train deeply.

Percy pulled _Anaklusmos _out of the train's roof and swung it at his back, only for Mormo to sidestep the strike again. Percy then stabbed at Mormo's exposed left side, but Mormo suddenly slammed his left arm onto _Anaklusmos_, keeping it in its place as Percy tried to pull his sword away, but no avail.

Mormo then pushed Percy onto his back, pressing him under his body hard using every single ounce of his strength left in the vampire's body, making sure _Anaklusmos _was flying away from both of them. Mormo's mouth opened as a pair of horrifying, long vampire fangs were revealed, pointing directly at Percy, as his eyes had turned from pure black back to blood red once again.

Mormo was about to finish the son of Chaos of when a sharp pain came from his chest. He looked down to see a silver dagger being driven into his chest, specifically at his heart.

Mormo laughed and ripped the dagger out of his chest, tossing it aside as well.

"You have to do better than that if you want to kill me, son of Chaos," Mormo said mockingly, "You need both Celestial Bronze and silver, which you don't have, and it wouldn't do you any good even if you do, because you are out of time now, Perseus Jackson."

Mormo's fangs came to life again, but before he could finish what he started, his face morphed into confusion when he saw Percy's smirking face, "What are you laughing at while you are about to be eaten, little boy?" Asked the vampire.

Percy's smirk only grew as he said the words that made Mormo flinch, "Tell me, Mormo. What is the one thing that can destroy a vampire for good?"

Mormo's eyes widened with surprise and fear as he tried to detach himself from Percy, but he found himself unable to do so as Percy wrapped his arms and legs around Mormo's back tightly.

The son of Chaos' body then caught on fire as they both fell off the edge of the train, rolling on the floor while the fire consumed everything on its path.

Mormo screamed in agony while Greek Fire engulfed his body. He kept trying to pull the fire off, but apparently rolling on the ground wouldn't do you any good. They must have rolled for hundreds of meters already, because Mormo felt energy and strength leaving his body as his vision became more and more blurred by seconds.

Gathering all that's left of his strength, Mormo made one last attempt at escaping, futile, of course as Percy reached for his pocket, pulling out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it. The pen grew into a three feet Celestial Bronze sword and Percy concentrated on the blade.

A cocoon of darkness was wrapped around the sword as _Anaklusmos _was covered with black energy waves, radiating an immense amount of power, forcing the urge of falling backwards and kneeling into everyone in the radius of a mile, mortals, immortals and monsters alike.

Quicker than Mormo could react, Percy drove _Anaklusmos _straight into his heart as an immense amount of dark energy coursed through the vampire's body, far more than even an all powerful immortal could possibly handle as clearly visible traces of smoky black energy beamed travelled around Mormo's body.

But a monster like Mormo never goes down without bring someone with them.

Catching Percy off guard as Mormo reached up to grab a hold of Percy's neck. Then, without hesitation, the last thing Mormo did was to sank his teeth into the son of Chaos' neck as a dark glow engulfed Mormo's body.

Then Mormo faded into the Void where he would suffer in the section of the eternal punishments dedicated to evil spirits like himself. Mormo's body turned into sparks of energy as they slowly drifted away from Earth.

Percy, on the other hand, felt an incredible amount of pain entering his body from his bite wound. He lost balance and fell right after he had managed to get up. His vision was a blur as the world seemed to be spinning around him.

That was the last thing he remembered before unconsciousness overcame him.

_It was a bit rush, I do apologize for that, but school isn't giving me much time since I've got an exam and a bunch of assessments coming up._

_Question: What do you think happened to Percy? Is he going to turn into a vampire or is the bite only going to wound him really badly?_

_Percy's road will only get darker and I assure you his second life will even be much crueler than his first._

_Like I said before, the Di Angelos are going to show up in the next few chapters and don't expect to see Thalia anytime soon._

_A little help would be appreciated since i'm running low on ideas on Son of Vesta: Reborn From Ashes._

_Thanks for reading, have a nice day and REVIEW!_

_Till the next time!_

_T.C. ya!_


	9. Chapter 8: A Serious Conversation

Chapter Eight: A Serious Conversation

Percy, on the other hand, felt an incredible amount of pain entering his body from his bite wound. He lost balance and fell right after he had managed to get up. His vision was a blur as the world seemed to be spinning around him.

That was the last thing he remembered before unconsciousness overcame him.

The next thing Percy knew, is that his eyes shuttered open as his body jolted off the ground. He was having a major headache as the bright sunshine seemed to be too much for him.

His eyes blinked for several times, adjusting the new environment around him. His ears were beeping, making a constant, annoying sound in his head. Percy scratched his hair hard as his brain seemed to at the peak of exploding any second now.

He felt funny, and that's saying something from Percy with everything he's been through in this, and the last life time. The world seemed to be… How should I put this? Plugged into electricity.

He now sees things much clearer than ever. He can easily make out every single detail of the leaf miles away from him. He can see into people's souls, hear a small sound made by an ant and sense… Sense literally everything around him.

Every beam of light, every piece of shadow and every ounce of energy flowing around him. Percy's senses stretched, now he finally understands what the children of Demeter always meant by being able to sense the flowers and plants near them.

He can too, only his senses are much stronger.

Percy wonders what the Hades had happened to him. His body feels so much lighter and agiler than before, he could literally feel the Universe. He could feel, sense, hear and see every single small thing lies on Earth.

Well… I suppose those myths about vampire bites weren't joking either. Although he doesn't feel a sudden crave for blood or anything, like how things were portrayed in those vampire movies.

Percy concentrated on the energy inside his body. He felt a lot more powerful than before, as if… As if he is complete, a whole. Something inside his body seemed to be unlocked, the potential hidden inside his body, they are all out.

Percy used his power to sense time and he was shocked when he found out that it has been almost two hours since he picked the fight with Mormo on top of the train. Percy concentrated on the energy in him and made a run along the railway. It didn't take him a while to catch up with the train using his super speed he'd gotten from the bite.

Percy shadow travelled onboard the train and rushed into the bathroom nearby as he remembered something _very _urgent to do.

**Line Break**

Creating a rainbow for Iris Message only became easier after he became the master of all four elements. Percy took out a Drachma from his pocket and said the prayer quickly, "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me my little sister at Camp Half-Blood, Chaos cabin."

Percy waited for Gracie's image to appear in front of him. He was really worried about the only sister he has ever had and always wanted. Percy knows well enough that Kronos nor Gaea would make an empty threat, especially to him, when they desire their vengeance on him just as much, if not more than how much he desires his vengeance on Zeus and Poseidon.

After a while, nothing was shown and Percy's worry for his sister only grew. Percy had met Iris in person before, with two of his best friends Frank and Hazel during the quest to Alaska, so when a female voice came into his ears, Percy knew who it is on the instant.

"Sorry, but your sister is beyond by power to show."

Percy's mind went blank. He doesn't know what he'll do without his sister. He already failed her once, and there is no way in Hades he is going to fail her again.

"Show me Charles Beckendorf, Camp Half-Blood."

"Out of service."

Percy started to panic, "Silena Beauregard, Camp Half-Blood."

"Out of service."

Percy took a deep breath to calm himself down, muttering encouraging words to himself that he knew are true, "Show me Camp Half-Blood!"

This time, images came through, and Percy wished that they didn't.

One word to describe what he saw: Chaos.

Riots everywhere. Massive fights have been broken out between the demigods. It wasn't just any fight. Weapons were drawn as the conflicts were heating up every second. Percy watched in horror as a son of Ares run his sword through a daughter of Demeter, who couldn't have been older than thirteen.

Percy led out a loud scream full of anguish as he smashed his fist into the mirror on the wall of the bathroom, shattering it into pieces as the connected was lost. Blood was pouring out from his hand but he didn't care because they healed almost instantly.

He would have felt pain if he could, and he couldn't. The internal emotions were too much for the son of Chaos so that the external pain was overwhelmed by them.

Worry, pain, horror, guilt, Percy was consumed by them.

Suddenly, his head rose as he shouted desperately, fighting back the tears that were so close to come out, "Father! Father! I need to talk to you! Please."

Percy waited for a few seconds. Although Chaos was the creator of he universe and the most powerful being of all, there are certain laws that not even he can break. The Fates must really hate him, which has to be true considering the amount of misery and torment they forced the young demigod to go through, again and again.

After what must have been forever for Percy, darkness crept into the room. When shadows covered every single corner of the room, a tall figure in his usual black business suit showed up, looking pale as ever.

Percy looked at his father expectantly. Chaos sighed before saying, "I'm sorry Perseus, but they have your sister."

All colors were drain from Percy's face, at the moment, the only thing he could feel is an incredible amount of panic. The new senses he got from Mormo's bite didn't help at all since it only makes everything you feel stronger than ever. All the horrible feelings Percy had regarding to his sister were magnified times over.

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but he found himself not being able to.

Chaos looked at his son sadly, "Kronos sent a few of the demigods working for him to kidnap your sister. I'm sorry, I wanted to help her, I really did, but I am not allowed to interfere. Those laws that restrict me, I already break dozens of them when I saved you last time, I am truly sorry. Your friends tried to protect her, but they were sneaked up on and gassed."

"But…" Percy said, "She is still… _Alive_, right? Which means I can still save her."

Chaos nodded, although he looked like he wasn't so convinced himself, "She is still alive, but nor for long, I'm afraid."

"It's okay," Percy responded, trying to sound cheerful for his own sake, "I'll find her in time."

Chaos just gave his son a sympathetic look.

"And Mormo's bite," Percy continued as he asked the question he has been dying to ask for a while, "What am I now?"

Chaos smiled a little, just a little bit, only barely noticeable and it vanished as soon as it appeared, "You are not a vampire, or whatever the mortals would say, if that's what you are wondering about."

"Mormo's bite was extremely venomous and it was supposed to kill you, but it didn't. You survived while no mortal has before after being bitten by that spirit," Chaos said with distaste when Mormo was mentioned, "Mormo was destroyed by your hands, son. He faded into the Void while just like all immortals do, a part of his essence remained on Earth. Somehow, what's left of Mormo's power passed into your body with his bite, and after you survived the venom. You are still half-primordial, half-mortal, but you posse all the powers Mormo does."

Percy led loose a sigh of relief, only for a moment of course. Worries for his sister soon returned to him.

"How is it that Kronos and Gaea know about me? I thought they couldn't sense a change made by you?" Percy asked with much curiosity and confusion.

Chaos' face darkened, he seemed to be considering his options, of whether he should tell Percy or not. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, "That is the conversation for another time, Perseus. Let's just say that… Things are very different from what you and I have expected."

Percy eyed his father with confusion, but Chaos just shock his head, "Be careful out there. I can't help you as much as I want to."

Percy nodded and Chaos snapped his fingers, opening a vortex and then walked through it, returning to the Void as the darkness engulfed the room vanished along with him.

Taking a deep breath, Percy's body was engulfed by shadows as he vanished from the bathroom he was in, reappearing in the private room Percy and his _friends _had booked.

**Line Break**

Annabeth and Theseus looked like they don't give a crap, which Percy is not surprised by, Grover was too nervous to notice or do anything while Clarisse raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Where have you been?" The daughter of Ares asked, no worriedness detected, which is perfectly normal for Clarisse La Rue.

Percy shrugged, "Got bored so I went for a walk."

Clarisse was about to say something more when heavy sounds of stomps came from outside, not so far from them on the train. Using his new ability, Percy was able to hear the small sound of metals clashing and short conversations in low voices.

Large scale panic was sensed from the passengers, meaning the mist didn't cover up whatever it is.

At that moment, Percy knew what the second _surprise _his lovely grandfather had in store for him.

"Oh shit." Percy cursed out loud.

"Change of plans," Percy instructed the others in a non-negotiable tone as he turned around, "Stay in there and don't come out unless I say otherwise, we have to get out of this train ASAP."

"Why should I listen to you?" Theseus spat arrogantly as he got up. Honestly, how can someone possibly possess such arrogance and stupidity at the same time?

Not wanting to waste more time on everyone's favorite son of Poseidon, Percy pulled out a Glock 18 pistol and pointed it at Theseus. Before the weakling could beg for his life, Percy took aim and pulled the trigger. Theseus screamed loudly as the pain of a Stygian Iron bullet penetrating his shoulder took over him, causing him to faint, again.

He would have made one Hades of a son of Aphrodite.

Annabeth charged at Percy with her dagger, receiving a hard knock on her head from the grip of Percy's gun, joining Theseus in the realm of unconsciousness.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked, not bothering to give a damn about neither Annabeth nor Theseus.

"Mercenaries." Percy answered distastefully. Atlas had used loads of mercenaries back on his third quest. Percy despises these mortals because just as the Titan had said, mercenaries care for nothing but money, and they are just as, if not crueler than the monsters as long as their pockets are full.

"So," Clarisse said, "Are you planning on taking a dozen of mercenaries all by yourself with one pistol?" She asked with disbelief.

Percy grinned wickedly, "Exactly."

Percy then slid open the door and walked outside to face the mercenaries Kronos sent after him.

Clarisse waited impatiently. As a daughter of the God of War, it would be impossible for her to stay out of a fight, but after seeing what Percy is capable of, the last thing on her to do list is to cross the son of Chaos.

**Line Break**

It didn't take Percy more than a second to find his victims. He was about to shoot the poor mortal when a genius idea suddenly came into his mind. Using his newly gained vampire speed, Percy sneaked behind to the first mercenary he saw and broke his neck in a fluid motion, not making a sound.

Percy vanished in a blur, only to reappear in front of mercenary No.2. He shattered the mercenary's neck into hundreds of pieces with a powerful slap.

Mercenary No.3 charged at Percy but the son of Chaos just snapped his neck aside in half, causing his body to drop lifelessly almost on the instant.

Mercenary No.4 and No.5 both saw Percy and shot at him with their rifles, and… Let's just say that things got rather _ugly _after that. Percy took out his pistol and fired back.

Guns come in handy for vampires, scratch that, they are basically designed for vampires. Good fire power and long range. The weight and recoil can be ignored since vampires have super human strength and their bodies are pretty much indestructible.

After a few minutes of hiding and seeking, and a few nasty gun shots, which were awfully painful, since vampirism doesn't take away the pain of wounds even it can heal them, Percy sent all the mercenaries to Hades. Thirteen in total, what a lucky number.

_Another chapter!_

_I'll return to Son of Vesta in a few days, promise._

_T.C. ya!_


	10. Chapter 9: Denver, Not My Favorite Place

Chapter Nine: Denver, Not My Favorite Place

After another long hour of being stuck with three people Percy hates with his guts and his frienemy Clarisse, the train finally stopped in Denver, just like how it is supposed to.

Annabeth insisted on visiting the Arch. Percy, wanted to punch her for it. His sister was abducted by his worst enemy who would do anything to make him suffer and she wants to spend their precious time on a stupid complex?

Despite how worried Percy was about his sister, he ended up agreeing since he knew better than anyone else that, any attempt to stop Annabeth when it comes to architecture would be miserably useless.

Besides, he'll make sure the biggest bitch the world has ever seen never gets to live down from this when Echidna and Chimera attacks. Being the son of the creator and all, Percy has no scent, ADHD or dyslexia, nothing, and he can see through the mist, just like the clear sighted mortals can, e.g. one of his closest friends from the last timeline, Rachel.

Spotting the Mother of Monsters was way too easy. Chimera, which had been disguised as a dog, didn't get away from Percy's intense eyes either. The questers got up in the elevator just like how they were supposed to.

When they tried to go back down after being tortured by Annabeth's ranting on architecture, Percy grabbed douchebag No.1, 2 and 3.

"We should let them go into the elevator first." Percy said as he pointed to the family of mortals as he remembered.

Theseus sneered, "I am the son of Poseidon, the greatest hero alive, these puny mortals should be the ones to get out of my way."

Percy rolled his eyes, and he thought Zeus is a slow learner, apparently his _favorite brother _never ceases to surprise him. Naturally, he sent a ball of flames at Theseus' chest, causing the son of Poseidon to curse loudly as he rolled on the ground, extinguishing the fire.

Whoa, Percy didn't think Theseus has enough brain cells to figure that out.

Not wanting to waste another second on Theseus, Percy turned to Echidna who was currently staring at the questers with interest.

"Hmm…" Percy said as he took a good look at Echidna. He never had the chance to since the last time he was too busy defending himself from Chimera, "Such a disappointment." He said as he led out a fake sigh.

"I thought the Mother of Monsters would look more scary," Percy continued, "If Zeus really wants us dead then he should have sent someone who at least looks like he can do it."

"Ah…" Echidna responded, "I'm impressed. It's been a very long time since a mortal was able to recognize me. Looks like Lord Zeus indeed had a reason to send me to kill you. You know, it's going to take a lot more than just a big mouth to defeat me, demigod."

Percy smirked as the ground shook violently. Rocks shot up as giant hands made of earth held Chimera firmly in its place. Before Echidna could even react, a massive bolt of lightning struck down at Earth, hitting its target as the legendary Chimera was blasted to Tartarus.

Guess those so-called powerful monsters are that tough at all. Percy remember watching his favorite hero & namesake Perseus slaying a Chimera in the movie _The Wrath of Titans_, then again a mortal made that movie, so it's surely wrong. If he recalled correctly, the whole movie was made up by some stupid mortal, otherwise the title of the greatest hero ever lived would have fallen to Perseus, instead of him.

Echidna led out a pained scream at the sight of her son being killed by a mere demigod almost instantly. Probably the first time, the mighty Echidna unleashed her true form to kill a demigod.

Theseus fell over the barrier into the river under in shock, Grover fainted in fear while Annabeth has, once again put on her Yankee cap and ran for her dear life.

Clarisse steered her nerve like the fierce warrior she is, and summoned her spear and shield while Percy brought out _Anaklusmos _and his Adamantine blade. Okay, apparently the ability of controlling the urge to do things on impulse didn't come with neither vampirism nor Chaos' blessing. Percy should really process his next move in his brain first before acting.

The two demigods stood back to back with weapons ready as a wildly pissed Echidna charged. Percy saw the Gods fighting Typhoon with his own eyes about seven years ago through an Iris Message on Olympus, and he just hopes his wife wouldn't be as hard to defeat.

Echidna lunged at Percy, who swung his electrocuted Adamantine blade wildly at the Mother of Monsters. Echidna twisted her monstrous body to avoid the blade while a column of fire was blasted at her.

Unlike what Percy expected, the fire did only little harm to Echidna's skin as she only became more pissed and charged again.

Just like Typhoon, Echidna has the ability to cause one Hades of a chaos. The arc was basically torn upside down as she battled with Percy and Clarisse. One powerful monster against two of the most powerful demigods of the age.

Greek fire burnt everywhere, electricity flew freely in air and the ground was blasted to scraps. It took Percy and Clarisse together eleven minutes before they managed to kill Echidna.

**Line Break**

Percy slung Grover over his shoulder and made his way down the Arc where he and Clarisse found Annabeth and Theseus by the water.

Theseus was panting hard, and it took him some time to explain about his meeting with a mysterious woman, who Percy knew to be Thetis.

Right, next stop, Santa Monica.

The questers got on their train and resumed their trip to Denver. Percy remembered his short stay in Denver to be extremely unpleasant. The stupid _tunnel of love _and Ares, definitely his least favorite Olympian.

Using his knowledge as an advantage, Percy booked three rooms near the restaurant where they are going to meet Ares in Denver in a motel, one for his, another for Clarisse and his three least favorite people at Camp Half-Blood are going to have to share one, not that Percy gives a damn.

He'd explained this to his companions, and Theseus whined like the baby he is, of course. And of course, Percy knocked some sense into him, involving a few thousands of volts of electricity.

Without knowing, Percy drifted into the realm of Morpheus again.

**Line Break**

_In his dream, Percy found himself in the one place he'd never take his grilfriend to a date again: Tartarus._

_Kronos laughed maniacally when he spotted Percy, "Ah, you are here little hero," Kronos taunted, "Soon, Perseus Jackson, you shall feel my wrath."_

_Percy felt the world around him twisting as his dream shifted._

_He found himself at the shores of the River Styx, where he took a nice little bath seven years ago before the Battle of Manhattan._

_He saw a large figure in bronze Greek style battle armor, holding a familiar looking spear in his right hand. He was at least ten feet or something tall, indicating that he is whether a God or Titan._

_He had silver eyes, much like Artemis' and silver hair. He looked like a general type of person as a powerful aura of death and pain radiated from his body, causing Percy to shiver a little._

_Percy wonders who it is. He is sure he'd met him before in the last timeline. He automatically scanned through the list of male immortals he knew from his last life: Poseidon? No. Zeus? No. Hermes? No. Apollo? No. Atlas? No. Kronos? No. Hyperion? No. Iapetus? No. Oh wait, yes!  
_

_Percy'd encountered Iapetus with his two best friends, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo on a quest for the Sword of Hades not long after the Battle of Labyrinth. Iapetus was even stronger than Atlas, and that's saying something. He easily smashed both Thalia and Nico in mere seconds and gave Percy a good size of beating._

_All three of them would have died had Percy not dragged Iapetus into the River Lethe, destroying his memories. The new Iapetus, Bob, was Percy's friend and saved both him and Annabeth after they fell into Tartarus._

_Percy doesn't want to fight Iapetus, especially knowing his true nature is kind and gentle, and he was once Percy's friend._

_Then he saw something that really caught his eyes. A demigod in battle armor, wearing an eye patch came up to the Titan._

_Ethan Nakamura._

_A bronze sword was strapped onto his belt while dragging a small girl chained in Celestial Bronze roughly._

_Iapetus didn't abduct Artemis two year earlier than he's supposed to, did he?_

_When Percy got a clear look on the girl, his heart stopped. The girl had raven black hair and flaming orange eyes with a small ring of sea green around it. It was the one and only, his sister._

_"My lord." Ethan said respectfully as he shoved Gracie towards Iapetus not-so-nicely._

_Iapetus turned around, acknowledging Ethan's presence._

_"I have the girl you asked me to capture." Ethan continued while dropping to a knee in front of the Titan._

_Iapetus smirked slightly when he saw Grace being held by Ethan, "Good, Nakamura, well done. I am sure my brother Kronos will reward you. But now a demigod needs to be taught just how rude eavesdropping is first."_

_Percy couldn't do anything since he is powerless in a demigod dream as Iapetus waved his spear at him. A golden wave of energy was blasted from his weapon as a sharp pain engulfed Percy's body._

**Line Break**

Percy woke up a start, sweets covered his forehead as he realized just how much danger his sister is in.

Iapetus, the Titan of Mortality, Pain and Violent Death, known as the "Piercer". He is one of the few people Percy doesn't want to fight. He remembers Tartarus saying Iapetus being weaker than both Kronos and Hyperion and yet, Iapetus is just as, if not more skilled than every single one of them. Iapetus is one of the people Percy tends to avoid fighting in this timeline.

Demigod dream definitely sucks.

Rather quickly, the train reached its final stop: Denver.

The five questers departed from the train and followed Percy to the restaurant where they are supposed to meet Ares.

Not a minute later, a huge muscular figure showed up in front of the restaurant on a motor cycle.

Percy had asked Clarisse to check in the motel he booked three rooms in earlier, so she can be spared from awkward father-daughter moments.,

The entire room seemed to freeze when the biker got off his motorcycle. The large man entered the restaurant and waved his hand dismissively as the people unfroze from their states and resumed doing whatever they were doing.

The man sat besides Percy, facing the other three people he had been paying attention to. Both Annabeth and Grover seemed to freeze under the aura of power radiating from the man while Percy just ignored the man and kept digging his cheese burger.

"So," The man said as he eyed Theseus as if he is some sort of toy, "You are old seaweed's kid huh?"

Both Annabeth and Grover were still frozen, and Theseus had this sudden impulse to go outside and chop someone's head off with his sword.

"Who the Hades do you think you are talking to the greatest hero alive like that?" Theseus spat arrogantly, it's a miracle that no God has smote him for his level of arrogance and rudeness.

The man merely sneered at Theseus' words, "Hmm… And I thought you would be smarter than that old seaweed, apparently the dumbness runs in blood. I am Ares cousin, God of War."

Theseus paled at those words, he was about to apologize and beg Ares to spare his worthless life when a voice beat him into it.

"So… The old hot head finally decided to get his lazy ass off his throne and show his ugly face. Well… I feel so _honored_." Percy taunted, somehow, he can always manage to piss the God of War off.

Ares growled loudly, curse Chaos and his brat, what is the point of being the God of War when he can't kill the one person he wants to?

"Careful how you speak boy! I am a God, and you are only a mere demigod. You are lucky I can't kill you, otherwise you would be at Hades right now!" Ares spat angrily, radiating a stronger aura that would raise people's anger even further.

But Percy seemed to be unaffected by Ares' power, much to the God's displease, "Well, I am surprised that you actually have the courage to show your ugly face here, aren't you afraid that someone might set you one fire to be free of your hideous face which makes Medusa look like Aphrodite?" Percy taunted, annoying Ares has got to be the best entertainment ever.

Ares' eyes flashed with fire as his fists clenched, barely suppressing the urge to explode into his true form.

"I don't suppose you are here to help us," Percy continued while taking a sip of coke, "After all we are just _lowly mortals _who apparently are not worthy of the _mighty_ God of War's time."

Ares glared murderously at Percy, too bad the son of Chaos has been at the receiving end of far more horrifying glares before, "Aren't you…" He was about to go to his hyper cursing mode when an ancient voice spoke in his mind.

_"Stay on task you fool!"_

"Besides, you are the God of War and wouldn't an all out war between Zeus and Poseidon be just spectacular to you?" Percy finished his final retort, smirking at the God of War, knowing he has the idiot trapped.

Ares clenched his jaw tightly, "Yes but if that happens then all those petty mortals would die in the war. Who is going to fight more wars for me if they all die?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at Ares, obviously that was Kronos answering the question for him.

"Back to business," Ares continued as he turned to Theseus, "How about I make you a deal? You do me a favor and I will provide you transportation from here."

"Thank you Lord Ares," Annebeth replied, sounding as respectful as possible while she in fact has none to the war God, "But we already have money for our transportation…"

"No," Percy interrupted, smirking while he stuffed more French fries into his mouth, "I have money and supplies, you don't. So, unless you want to walk your way to L.A., you are going to have to keep me entertained starting by doing whatever old hot head here is too scared to do himself."

Now Ares really wants to kill the son of Chaos next to him, it's a shame that all Chaos has to do is to snap his fingers to smite him.

**Line Break**

Percy smirked as he lied on the bed in his room. The thought of Annabeth, Grover and Theseus enjoying their _quality time _together in the tunnel of love which is, by the way full of mechanical spiders, thanks to Hephaestus. Not to mention the entire Olympus gets to watch them making fun out of themselves on Hephaestus TV.

A loud bang came from the door. Percy then got up and opened the door, revealing the dipping wet figures of Annabeth, Grover and Theseus.

"So, what did Ares want?" Percy asked, pretending to be interested.

"The shield he lost during a date with Aphrodite." Annabeth answered, sounding pissed.

Percy raised an annoyed eyebrow at her, "And why are you here? Don't you lot have a room of your _own_?"

Theseus opened his mouth to say something, but a glare from Annabeth told him better.

"Look," Annabeth said, "I know you don't like us, but for the sake of Olympus can you at least give us some dry clothes or something? We are all wet."

Percy was about to taunted about Annabeth not being able to figure something small like this out as the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, but for some unknown reason, he didn't when he looked into those stormy-grey eyes he felt in love with twelve years ago.

Percy sighed, "Screw me and my compassion."

Then he held out a hand and closed his fist, willing all their clothes to dry, "You are lucky I'm feeling merciful right now. If you excuse me, I have something far more important to attend to."

Then Percy slummed the door shut on their faces.

_Things are starting to heat up!_

_Remember this: Percy's quests will be just as, if not tougher than the ones he'd been through during his last lifetime._

_The last time in Underworld Percy had to face Hades for his mother, this time he'll have to fight Iapetus for his sister._

_Nico and Bianca will make their debut in chapter ten, which is the next chapter, unless I decide to change my plans._

_Stay tune for more to come, believe me you have no idea what kind of jaw dropping twists this story is going to have._

_The next update is going to be Son of Vesta: Reborn From Ashes_

_Thanks for reading_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time_

_T.C. ya!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Troublesome Casino

Chapter Ten: The Troublesome Casino

Then Percy slummed the door shut on their faces.

Okay, just a quick recap, now Percy has to get to the cursed casino and get his cousins out, then he'll need to battle Iapetus in order to save his sister from the hands of Kronos, or even worse, Gaea.

Things aren't easier a bit comparing to the last timeline.

Percy planned on getting on a taxi or a bus to Las Vegas, but after the two soul-stirring attacks on the train, he no longer fancies the idea of a long ride across the country on the road.

"Okay," Percy said in a commanding tone, "The original plan was to hire a taxi to Vegas, but now it seems like a stupid thing to do after the attack on the train, so… Take my hands and we'll be on our way."

Clarisse and Grover did what they were told without much of a question. Annabeth on the other hand shot Percy a questioning look, but joined hands with Grover anyway. Naturally, Theseus had to be an idiot and ruin Percy's mood.

"Hey! Who said you are in charge?" Theseus snorted smugly in respond to the son of Chaos, "Why should I take orders from you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance, "If you know another way, please, do tell."

"I'm not going anywhere with that freak, that much I do know," Theseus spat arrogantly, "I'd say we take our chances with an airplane or something."

Annabeth sighed, "Honestly, your brain must be filled with seaweed or something. You are a son of Poseidon and Zeus would blast you out off sky if you enter his domain. It's a long way from Denver to L.A. and I'd hate to think just how many attacks is there possibly going to be. This is the best way."

Theseus sneered, "Like I'll need _him_. I am the son of Poseidon, Zeus wouldn't dare to lay a finger on me! My father would never allow him. Do whatever you want but I'm not going anywhere with _him_."

Percy rolled his eyes, Theseus has, yet again managed to surprise him with his stupidity rivaling Ares' and the amount of arrogance matching Zeus'. He suddenly reached his right hand forward to hold on to Theseus' forearm roughly, then ignited his hand, causing Theseus to scream in pain while Percy drew shadows nearby close, wrapping them around their bodies as the questers vanished from the spot.

**Line Break**

Theseus cursed loudly as he dropped on to a knee, vomiting everything he'd ate yesterday out of his system once what the Hades ever Percy did was over.

He scanned around to see everyone else doing the same, excepting for Percy, who was smirking wildly.

"Oops," Percy said innocently as he put a hand over his mouth, "Guess I forgot to mention shadow travelling takes a while to get used to."

Annabeth glared at him while Clarisse walked up and punched the son of Chaos hard on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Percy cried out in pain as he put his hand over his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"For not warning me first." Clarisse said while glaring at him, causing Percy to chuckle and hold up his two hands in mock surrender.

"Alright," Percy said as he turned to rest of the group, pointing a finger to the casino in front of him, "Shadow travelling is strength consuming, so we are going to stay there for a day. Remember, we are here to rest, not to have fun, so control yourselves and stay in your rooms."

"Does anyone have any questions?" Percy continued, "Oh and, Theseus, if you ever open that trap of yours again when not asked to, I swear I'm going to zap the Hades out of you."

Theseus snorted arrogantly, "You dare… Ah!"

One thing you have to like about Percy, he never breaks a promise.

**Line Break**

Percy walked to the reception of the casino calmly, a young man was sitting behind the desk He smiled nicely when he saw Percy approaching, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like five rooms please. I want two of the best and most expensive suites and three standard rooms. I trust the expenses have been already taken care of?"

The man nodded before handing five room cards to Percy, "Of course, enjoy your stay."

**Line Break**

Percy opened the door to his room and gasped, it's certainly one Hades of a hotel room. Now he understands why it's called presidential suite, this has to be as luxurious as the White House!

He then took a hot shower. Hot showers always relax him whether he is a son of Poseidon or a son of Chaos.

He grabbed some new clothes and jeans from the room's dresser and double checked to make sure he's carrying both of his swords, shield, hunting knives, bow and quiver, then stepped outside of the room.

He went into the elevator and left it when the elevator reached the lobby. He walked up to the reception again, this time a young woman was behind the desk. Being the champion of the Primordial God of Time, Percy knows full well it's already been a whole day outside the casino.

Which leaves him about five days before he has to get going.

The woman smiled nicely at Percy, "May I help you? I can bring you to your friends, they are…"

Percy growled impatiently and presses a hunting knife against the woman's throat, causing all color to leave her cheek, "Listen carefully, I know exactly what this trap is. Now I'd hate to give that pretty neck of yours a nasty cut, so you'd better tell me where Nico and Bianca Di Angelo are right now."

The woman nodded nervously and typed something on her computer quickly, "They are in room 2422." She answered briefly.

Percy almost laughed when he heard that Nico and Bianca are in the room next to his.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He said as he removed his hunting knife from the woman's neck.

He turned and just in time to avoid a fist flying at his face.

Percy blinked, registering the fact that he was surrounded by two dozens of security guards. _Why do they have to make things so hard for themselves?_

Grabbing the arm of another security guard who was stupid enough to attack him, Percy flung him over his shoulder and unsheathed his other hunting knife.

Percy then drove a hunting knife into the chest of a security guard who was trying to sneak onto him and threw his other knife in a dead accurate arc, imbedding into the skull of another guard, causing the guard's body to burst into a pile of golden dusts.

Yep, definitely Lotus Eaters.

Percy uncapped _Anaklusmos_, causing the guards to back off from the son of Chaos. A guard quickly pulled out a pistol and fired an entire magazine of bullets at Percy, but he just smirked and used his vampire speed to dodge all the bullets.

"Well that's cheating." Percy taunted as he reappeared in front of the guard using his vampire speed and drove _Anaklusmos _into his heart, causing the guard the burst into a pile of golden dusts.

More guards pulled out their weapons, but they were too late. Percy jumped to dodge a bullet and kicked the guard hard in the chest before running _Anaklusmos _through him. Percy then elbowed a guard in the gut and punched another guard in the face, breaking his nose effectively as blood exploded from his broken nose, blocking his eye sight before Percy finished him off.

Percy then extended his right arm to grab another guard's hand tightly as he then twisted his hand, breaking the guard's arm in the process and delivered a hard kick at where sun doesn't shine.

He then tapped his watch, transforming it into a shield made solely of Chaos' essence then slammed it into the chest of a guard who was charging at him with a pistol, shattering his ribs to pieces as he then brought up his sword to decapitate him in one fluid motion, sending another Lotus Eater to enjoy some quality time in Tartarus.

Another guard charged at Percy, but then son of Chaos just swept his pistol away with a twist of his blade before swinging it with the inertia of his movements, slashing a deep wound across the guard's chest, covering the floor with even more golden dusts.

Percy slashed _Anaklusmos _down with an deadly arc, cutting another Lotus Eater clean in half as more guards charged with either guns and swords.

Percy dodged a bullet flying at him and swirled his body around as a sword went through where had his chest been not a second ago. Percy held out his left hand and a silver hunting knife materialized in his grasp.

Percy's head shot backwards, missing the edge of a sword as he dove his hunting knife into the skull of the guard. He retracted his blade just in time to slice a bullet in half as _Anaklusmos _shot forward, penetrating a guard's shoulder.

Percy jumped back as another bullet barely missed him, brushing against forehead as it went by. Percy's right hand lunged forward as _Anaklusmos _returned to its master before Percy drove it through a security guard's heart.

A blade swung its way over to the son of Chaos, but Percy jumped over it just in time. He set his feet on the flat of the sword and stomped down, forcing its wielder to drop the blade.

Another sword went for Percy's head, which the son of Chaos parried with his hunting knife. He dropped his head to dodge a bullet aimed at his head from the behind as it travelled its way through air, blowing a hole on another guard's stomach in the end.

Percy turned and hurled his hunting knife, ripping open the guard who had fired at Percy's throat before flipping his body in mid-air, barely avoiding bullet which bruised his left cheek so slightly.

He landed on a knee, smashing his right fist against the ground as he did so, shaking the earth violently, knocking all the guards off their feet.

"Enough of this!" He bellowed. Darkness descended into the lobby as Percy plunged _Anaklusmos _into the lobby floor. A glow of pure energy exploded from the blade, blasting everything in its path.

One of the perks of being the son of Chaos, you have the ability to control raw godly energy.

Percy staggered back onto his feet, leaning his body on his sword to balance himself. His eyes scanned the lobby room, every guard is either dead or down.

He blinked, it has already been a full day out there, he could easily sense it with Chronos' blessing.

Percy half-stumbled his way to the elevator. The elevator doors, much to his surprise, flung wide open.

A tall man stepped outside the elevator with a cautious smile. His hair was a mix of blue and white as were his eyes, which reminded him of Artemis' a bit. Something about him was off.

He wore a white tuxedo with some suit pants, a white shirt, silver tie and sunglasses. A strong sensation of coldness was rolling off him. He was surrounded by an atmosphere which was cold as ice. For a moment, Percy thought he was made sorely of ice, more ice than the entire Hubbard Glacier back in Alaska.

At that moment, Percy knew he was in some serious trouble.

The man, or should I say the Titan, was just as how Percy remembered him back in Tartarus, by the Doors of Death, when he, Annabeth, Bob and Damasen had fought there.

"Greetings, Perseus Jackson." The Titan said carefully while removing his sunglasses, just as he should.

He eyed Percy warily, "I heard you are an excellent combatant," the Titan said before pausing. He scanned around the lobby, his gaze travelling from limbs of the dead secutiry guards, "and yet you still have managed to impress me."

"Those eaters have never led anyone leave this place alive," the man continued, "looks like you might be the first."

Percy raised his head to meet the man's eyes, "I've got nothing to say to you, Koios. If you are here to kill me, then, go ahead, a lot of people have tried and I have survived to talk about it. If you are not, then move out of my way."

The man chuckled a little, "Very, impressive. Not many people have recognized me. I am Koios, Lord of North, Titan of Farsight and Intelligence. I have to admit I did not expect it from you."

Percy rolled his eyes, Koios is the most civilized of the Titans, being the Titan of Intelligence and all. Yet, he is just as arrogant and cruel as his brothers. During The Second Titan War, Kronos and Hyperion attacked Olympus, Oceanus attacked Atlantis, Krios defended Othrys, Iapetus tried and failed to overthrow Hades while Koios, played an important but unmentioned role in there.

Now that Koios is here, at Lotus Casinos and Hotel, it means history has, once again, been altered.

"To answer your question, my purpose of being here is not to kill you, young demigod." Koios continued, cautious as usual, "I have a proposal to make. You wish to destroy Olympus, so do my brothers and I. My offer is for us to work together. We can make you immortal, and give you a seat on our council when the war is over. We also agree to provide sanctuary to those you wish to protect. You have my word this offer is genuine."

Percy snorted, "Like your word means much to me, Koios."

Koios raised an eyebrow, "Just in case you do not know, we have your sister under our custody. All you have to do is to say yes, and no harm will ever come to her. Or…" Koios said with a sly smirk, "I can not say much for my brother Kronos, he has always been the impatient and violent one."

Percy's face flushed in red as his body shook violently in rage. Raw power rolled off Percy's body as his aura of power was stronger than ever, as powerful as he was when he defeated Gaea single handedly.

Wind blew rapidly as earth shook. Thunders stormed while lightning struck. Koios' eyes widened in surprise and perhaps a bit of shock as Percy's eyes turned golden while his body glowed.

Koios held out a hand. The temperature descended rapidly as wind was met with snow, ceasing the tornado, earthquake and perhaps tsunami Percy was creating under pure rage.

The son of Chaos raised _Anaklusmos_, but Koios didn't reach for his Stygian Iron blade. "Not yet, demigod. You will not die today, nor tomorrow. Until the next time, Perseus Jackson, I will be in my battle armor.

Before Percy could attack, a silver glow wrapped around Koios' body as he teleported away.


End file.
